


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Virtues of Mana

by Makkuro Kiba (InkyDewott502)



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Bullying, Dungeon Sickness, Exploration, Feral Behavior, Gen, Hazing, Platonic Relationships, Pokemon Death, Rescue Missions, Slow Burn, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyDewott502/pseuds/Makkuro%20Kiba
Summary: Balance is disrupted in the world of Mystery Dungeons once again, as the force of mana resurfaces. This natural essence can influence life, death, and evolution but became unbalanced five years ago by a global organization known as the Wicked Blow. The Wicked Blow aims to steal and contain all the power mana in the known lands. Only the Virtues of Mana, ones born or summoned with strong mana sensing and battle abilities, can restore the Balance. But it won't be simple crime-fighting, these Virtues will have other issues and dangers lurking at every corner.Feel free to leave a comment, any kind of message is appreciated!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Dear Stoutland

This isn't just a game we Leagues can just send our Rescue Teams to play in. There are forces of absurd talent lurking around every dungeon. These ruffians in the Wicked Blow are searching for more powerful Pokemon to recruit into their nefarious group. They've even recruited some stray Virtues, it's important we keep the rest safe.

Signed Centiskorch

  
  
  
  


In the early red evening sky on the rough, mountainous cliff-side near an offbeat road, there was an explosion of flames and rock flew into the sky. There were four creatures, all of a high level, engaged in a fierce battle. The two that were closest to the wide entrance of the mountains cave had black and white striped bandanas wrapped on their scaly bodies. The more injured animals closer to the path leading off the cliff had blue, green, and grey patched scarves hanging from their necks. 

“I’ll ask you punks,  **one LAST TIME!** ” Started a Krokorok, adjusting his crooked striped bandana with his black claw fingers as his black beady eyes narrowed even further. “You belong to the Bristberg Mana League don't you? Who are the other Virtues of Mana living there!?” he snarled as dark-colored energy formed around his body. 

The Shieldon recoiling below the ground Dark-type raised his mighty grey shield-like head and spit in disgust. “You okay Spyla?” His rough tan-colored feet kept him from falling over but he knew he needed to follow up with an attack soon.  _ If only I had a strong super-effective attack to use on these guys, damnit! I’ll just have to hold on and hope I don’t faint from their attacks so I can counter. _

His companion, Spyla trembled as she crawled up from under the rocks that had previously crushed her bug-like body. “D-don’t worry Wally, I’m, I’m okay now!” The Skorupi stared at the badge on her torso and slowed her panicked breath, her teal oval eyes blinking away tears.  _ I have to remain strong, I can’t cry like this, shit!  _

The heavy Fire-Dragon-type Turtonator who stood next to the sandy crocodile villain moved her stubby arm to the side. She coughed before red-colored mana energy sept out of her maw. “We know about the Coordinator but I know there are more! These little bastards don’t have the balls to tell us anything or does  **WALLY** -boy over here want to prove himself?!” The shell on her back had triangle protrusions that smoke rose out from with every passing moment. 

“We’ll never tell you who they are, we stand for keeping the Mana balance intact till the day we die!” replied Wally stoutly as he tried to prove he was a sturdy foe worth fighting. He closed his eyes in concentration to faintly glow a light orange. 

_ Most Shieldons don’t have ‘Counter’ as an available move so this will surprise these bastards! I’m just gonna boost this about 30 percent and then follow up later with a ‘Protect’ so Spyla won’t get hurt. _

Niles, the Krokorok cocked his head to the side as he walked forward slowly. The black energy from earlier growing into a jagged shape framing his lanky limbs “Oh really now, you think you can help restore the balance in the worlds Mana?” He asked as the Skorupi off to the side began to dimly shine in a purple hue.

“Y-you aren’t the only ones able to control their mana, so don’t act as you’ve won!” The Poison Bug-type squeaked as she reassured herself. “ When I evolve I'll be able to also take mana as a Dark-Type!”

“What does that mean? You can’t sense my mana now, you stupid bitch.” Growled Victoria Turtunator, before she stomped on the ground. “Tell us where the other Virtues of Mana are and maybe I’ll spare your lives.”

This jostled the heap of earth beside them as a chilly breeze picked up around the mountain. Wally dug at the dirt with his toes as he steeled himself. "I won't you tell shit, it’s my oath to the League and my Team!” The enemies they were facing weren’t a higher level than them, it shouldn’t be that difficult to make a comeback.

“I even have the type advantages over here and you still keep on yapping! It’s a shame I don’t care about your oath, the only thing you seem to be good at is pissing me off. Just answer the question, we don’t need to play these games bud.” Niles crossed his arms as his tail wagged.

The Krokoroc’s ally bent down and grasped before letting go of the Steel-Rock type's large head, the fire inside her begging for release. “This puny brat doesn’t have mana that’s worth stealing.” 

As a Turtonator, Victoria rarely displayed her emotions but ever since she managed to steal another Pokemon’s mana for the first time she wanted to taste the strongest mana for herself. “Maybe if he had evolved I’d want his. But what I want is the Virtues’ Mana, I know they’ll taste so good.”

“Victoria, I want to hear them say it before I end this. We shouldn’t take so long in our missions remember?” The Ground-Dark-type lowered onto all fours in front of the light purple clawed creature, a devilish grin filling his long face. “Final warning punks, I don’t like killing Pokemon who could have so much more mana.” 

Spyla glanced at her partner, tightened her scarf, and then smiled. “Fine, I’m gonna say it. I don’t know who they all are, only Astesia is there.” After her quip remark, the smaller monster jabbed her points at the lanky Krokorok with a Poison Fang and dark purple liquid sept violently into his body. This heavily poisoned him, causing him to stagger backward. 

In response, Niles slammed his fist into the Skorupi’s tiny body with large boulders aiming at her sides, coated in a brown cape of energy using Rock Tomb. To dodge the attack she broke every single stone with her newly revealed trump card. Using Aqua Tail the Skorupi’s hefty tail, now surrounded by water smacked into the cocky Ground-Dark type Pokemon. 

This move sent the Krokorok flying into his Fire-type companion, who caught him on instinct. As soon as she was sure his footing was steady the Turtunator went for a wide attack, swinging her short tail with draconic fury. A thin coat of teal energy aided her tail in wild destructive power, barely managing to hit Wally’s head with the Dragon tail move. 

Not a dent or smudge was to be found on the Shieldon’s head when he smirked, the orange energy deep within him was released at the warm-colored Fire-type. The strong recoil-based attack Counter, increased by the massive power that she sent at him, cracked bits of her rough scales.  _ That’ll teach these guys not to mess with us!  _

Victoria stumbled forward in surprise when her team-mate motioned to the sky. 

_ Niles is gonna try doing that?  _

The Ground-Dark-type charged forward at the Skorupi without a cloak or coating covering his body and threw a punch at her face before kicking her in the belly with Foul Play. Spyla was lifted slightly off the ground and sliced at his torso with her claws, drawing a large amount of blood with the X-Scissor.

The air was tense before the Turtonator began flashing, bright red startling the Steel-Rock-Type beside her. He lept over to his teammate and quickly began charging a white light that pooled around him but it was too late.

Wally created a massive opaque defense that completely covered him and his Skorupi friend under the barrier of Protect. The Turtle-Dragon violently launched an enormous explosion of fire and flames from her maw that engulfed the surrounding area due to a surge in power with a FlameThrower. 

She was propelled very high into the sky, despite her heavy body. The toll the mana-boosted attack took on her body was massive too, she fell unconscious, her narrow eyes spiraling. 

Her partner in crime took the opportunity of her prolonged airtime to send a massive amount of brown colored energy into the ground below him. Terrified, the Rescue Team Members held onto each other for dear life as they barely avoided fainting from the boosted fire move. Niles began to madly cackle as his powers started to overflow, shaking the cliffside, peaks, and ridges blasted through the mountain with an Earthquake. 

The cliff-side shook so violently it caused sections of rock to fall off, creating a landslide. All sorts of flying type pokemon that were perched all fled the area, crying and calling out for help. The Krokoroc slumped onto the dirt fainting, just like the two slightly younger Pokemon he battled earlier. No one was the victor in this death-match over mana. Now all was still as the evening continued, a stronger wind picking up and cooling the entire area.

There was a large light blue dragon with red wings that descended on the cliffside with three Pokemon sitting on the saddle fastened onto his back. The Pokemon who rode on top of the Salamence were a Riolu, Froakie, and a Comfey. All of them, including the Dragon-Flying-type, had on a green, blue, and grey colored scarf. 

Riolu and Froakie nodded to one another and then they jumped onto the broken ground. With lots of strength they were able to pick up the Shieldon and Skorupi, then take them to their Salamence friend perched on the mountain. "I knew there was a tough battle taking place, I could feel all this unrighteous mana drawing me near." The Dragon said, closing his eyes.

  
  
  


When the two blue Pokemon placed the badly injured Pokemon down the third pokemon, the Comfey simply smiled and began to produce a soft pink glow from her tiny body called Floral Healing. This quickly began to heal the pain and injuries that the hardy Pokemon had sustained in their battle.

Once the passengers were all settled on the saddle, Silas the Salamence quickly but gently took off into the sky. "Fred, I can't believe it's Wally and Spyla! I knew I could sense their auras!" Cried Libra as she wagged her tail in joy. She was a Riolu with bright green eyes and had the Poison Bug resting in her lap, recovering. 

The Froakie with orange eyes smiled as the small Ley pokemon shot out a beam of warm petals and flowers at the Shieldon he was holding upright. "Riolu, relax, you should be glad Lady Aerith is here with us to heal their wounds. We didn't have to use our reviver seeds!" 

The Fighting-type licked her chops in confusion “But we have so many of them, what would be the problem?” her small blue ears folding down and her tail wagging nervously. 

The Fairy-Type lifted her flowers with a sigh "Even with reviver seeds you can't deal with the extra side effects of the mana boost attacks." She reminded the fresh Rescue Team Members. "Salamence, when we return to Bristberg we'll have to report to the Chief on this dire situation." 

The Dragon-Flying Type carrying all of them nodded his head as he began to slowly ascend in the direction of city lights. "Yes Ma'am, I'll take a long way back. Kids, is this a good town to spend the night?" 

The two sat upright and talked about the town as they approached it. The Water-type was the first to give out an answer. “Ah, this is Redrock, a great resting spot for all sorts of Pokemon, it’ll be fine. We can probably do some small requests around here to make back all the poke we spent.”

“They even have inns where there are rooms for groups of big Pokemon, so we can all lodge together! Redrock is home to another Mana League so we can send the Coordinator a letter, telling him that we’re alright.” The Fighting-type as they landed. "Froakie and I will go and get a room for us, don't worry!" 

On all fours she began running off into the Canyon city.

"What!? You could've gone by yourself!" The Froakie groaned before chasing the Riolu. "I'll get you back for this!"

Meanwhile, a Gardevior and Hounchcrow wearing black and white striped bandanas appeared on the cliffside and searched high and low until they saw their Krokoroc and Turtonator underlings. 

The Psychic-Fairy Type lifted them in the air, placing Niles at the talons of her Dark-Flying Companion. "These fools, don't they know not all of the Virtues of mana are even here yet, and to not mana boost so recklessly?"

The large bird Pokemon cawed as he took into the sky with a partner, holding tightly onto his failure of a lackey. "They get one more try in 3 weeks or I'll kill them myself." He then looked down to see Victoria suspended in the air and simply shook his head. “I’ll send Weavile's crew and Leafeon's lot to get the job done instead, damn Leagues and their Rescue Teams.”


	2. Chapter 1- A new beginning, a new journey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are the Virtues of mana real? Yes.
> 
> Where do they come from? Some come out of eggs, but others come from far away worlds. 
> 
> Like the human world? Let's find out and see, don't get too hasty.

  
  


Dear Redrock Captain Leonard II Centiskorch

Don't worry my dear friend. We have sent out our finest Rescue Teams to safely follow through with Pokemon requests far out into the land. Well, we are a little underhanded back at the base but we'll visit you. Also, I feel like Astestia is correct, we are getting another Virtue soon, I hope your subordinates are doing well.

Love Bristberg Chief Mcbone Stoutland

* * *

Somewhere deep in the human world, there is a wonderful nature trail with a view of a mighty river. Very few adventurers travel out to this secluded site. This is because to reach this spot you have to hike through an extremely dangerous forest. This maze of pine trees is attached to a rough mountainside, so it was best to be cautious. If one were not properly equipped climbing through the jagged stones they would end up hurt.

At the top of the hill, there was a rustic old stone platform where a person was standing alone. They were an androgynous young adult with reddish tan skin and jet black hair. It was a chilly day, so the youth was sporting a dark grey jacket with bright yellow stripes. They had on light grey shorts, they had black calf-length socks, coming from their grey and yellow shoes. 

While they admired the distant cloudy skyline and freshwater breeze the person couldn’t help from feeling uneasy. The wind was slowly picking up and they were far away from any sort of building. Their spiky hair bounced with every descending step the youth took off the ground, the cold air beginning to circle the bend. They decided it would be best to go to one of the pavilions, eat a small snack, then head down the trail and back home.  _ Not so hard, right? _

Before raindrops fell the hiker had made it back near a rest pavilion and was able to catch their breath. As they stood there, their feet felt unusually warm. The black-haired youth looked down and noticed a faint light coming from their ankles. "Huh, I'm glowing? There shouldn’t be any fireflies around here." They were slightly puzzled.

The light started to overtake different parts of their body, causing them to look around frantically.  _ I don't care how crazy I look, I need to figure out where this white light is coming from!  _ Soon the young adult had thrown off their jacket and took a glance under their shirt to find out that their skin was glowing. 

"What, why is this happening? Am I hallucinating?" They asked out coldly, trying to not let fear take over. But the light continued to cover their entire body. Then as soon as the shine was blinding the youth heard a voice. 

"Do not be afraid, my child, we have found a purpose for you in another world." A mysterious force sparkled in the air, filling the silence. "The transformation will only take a minute, then you will end up where you need to be."

The person wanted to shake their head and cry out but they found out that their throat felt like it was clamped shut. 

_ What's going on?  _

_ A transformation?  _

_ My purpose, what type of role would I have somewhere else? _

"You will be gifted with potential not even your greatest adversary won't bow to, it is up to you to discover all of it for yourself. I will check in with you later on my child, I'm off." 

When the whole ordeal had come to an end all that remained was smoke. The youth had been taken from this human world and were placed in one they were quite familiar with.

  
  


I am not who I used to be. The extreme quality of my new body hit me, I feel like a bolt of lightning struck me. Something strange is running haywire throughout my nerves, the power is driving me to the brink of insanity. 

I'm no longer in my home anymore, no longer my old self. My whole body felt tense like it was spring locked. This faded away and soon I felt soft and fluffy, like my neighbor’s dog. But why would my skin be covered in enough hair to be like fur? 

I finally opened my eyes to see a strange smoke floating above me, lifting with every passing moment. My surroundings were a forest, like where I was earlier, how fitting. I was laying on my stomach in a field of grass, underneath the shade of some strange trees. Once again I felt weird like my knees were hugging my chest.

"Okay, I should probably get off the floor." I reminded myself out loud in a somewhat strange voice. Eh, whatever I probably just need to drink some water. I glanced down to see two vibrant yellow limbs in front of me. To get up and take a better look at them I moved my arms. 

_ What in the world? " _ The yellow things are attached to me, what am I?" All sorts of thoughts flashed into my mind when I stood up, then I felt a tang. It feels like my foot is standing on my back.  _ Do I, do I have a tail?  _

I look down to see my foot, which is a three-toed mouse paw on top of a large rectangle of a tail. My tail must be much longer than this, I kinda want to see all of it. So I start leaning back to get a glance at my whole body. After trying and failing to gain my balance I fell over onto my back. Two long yellow ears with black tips are looming down into the top of my vision and so I look down. 

"Yep, I knew it. So I'm a Pikachu in this world." I sighed once I finally managed to pull my tail into view. This long appendage wasn't the default shape it was slanted on the end but wasn't a heart or flat so I wasn't about to complain. This must be like Pokemon Mystery Dungeon or something, which is pretty cool, but now that I'm the player it's kinda scary. I wanted to know how I looked so I guess I’ll have to start looking for some little puddle or pond to see my reflection in. 

My front and rear paws were hard to coordinate when walking slowly on this dirt pathway that leads somewhere. I was surprised at my paw pads durability, it didn’t feel too strange when I touched the ground. So this leads to a hilltop with a gentle slope, that lets me get a nice view of where I am. There is a large reach of stones that stretch far into mountains, which seems like a good place to start looking for a partner and there is a little lake that runs through it. 

All of a sudden I am really, really thirsty. It won’t hurt to run over there and get refreshed.  _ Dashing down this hill feels amazing, I'm full of so much energy!  _ But running down this hill, I lost my footing and now I’m flying down to the bottom. “Woah, ahhhhhhh!" I panicked before I slammed into a thick tree.  _ I'm slowly losing consciousness, damn it. _

* * *

  
  


In an area called Ventura Woods, which was on the other side of the lake the former human woke up near there was a lone Axew. He had a head spine that curved upwards and had jagged bits of dark green scales on his body. This fairly large Axew was atop that tallest tree he could climb and smiled before opening his satchel. Soon large blue citrus fruits were placed inside and then into a separate hard container further inside the bag.

"I needed some extra supplies before I headed out to the city of Bristberg. Hopefully, I can find the next Virtue before Wicked Blow does, they are chasing Kobi right now." The Dragon-Type lamented as he placed his feet onto a branch and jumped down. "She told me I need to train the next Virtue before I try to go help her and that Rockruff Virtue of hers. But I shouldn't worry about the other new Virtue, they are with someone extremely powerful."

This green Pokemon had a fairly muscular build so he accidentally broke a couple of branches that were previously holding him up, which then fell and crashed onto the forest floor. Ignoring this the Axew kept foraging through the bushes and treetops for some seeds and berries. 

When the Dragon-Type had found some Blast seeds and a Pecha Berry his red eyes gleamed suddenly. He could see a huge spike of yellow energy and cringed as he could sense an immense pressure in the area.  _ Whom around here has mana this bright? It feels like it'll blow me away, gah! _

Being a type that was able to sense mana rather than steal it, he was privy to all Pokemon mana but he was also one of the Virtues of mana. He had an extraordinary ability to sense specific manas, and his own was a force to be reckoned with. 

"Is this the new Virtue or a Wicked Blow member? I still have to go and check no matter what." The tusked dragon clasped his bag and began to run, his tough claws digging up the soft ground in his wake. 

There weren't too many Pokemon that lived in Ventura Woods because it wasn't the farming season, so the Axew wasn't disturbing anyone. He was able to see the lake, but he still couldn't tell where the surge of mana was coming from until he heard a loud thud. At the base of a Sitrus Berry tree, there was a Pikachu, spread out on their back who was knocked out cold.

"They must be a new Virtue, probably a human just like that last one! Thank Mew, it wasn't one of those mana stealers, or I would probably have to get blood on my claws." The light green dragon smiled, walking up to the Electric-type. 

Now that he had a closer look he could tell there was something odd about this mouse Pokemon. "That's a lot of fur for a Pikachu, theirs is so spiky on their head and near the ears. Even between their legs and on their chest there are pointy clumps of fur, which makes me wanna rub them."

The Axew glanced over his new partner's stomach, all the way down to their tail, and sighed.  _ I can’t sense their gender, I’ll let them tell me.  _ "Lady Cresselia summoned another strange human, why is their tail slanted? Oh well, let me wake them up and introduce myself." He reached into his pack and pulled out a Chesto Berry before tenderly crushing it and pressing it into the mouth of the Pikachu. 

The former human opened their silver eyes and saw the Axew, sitting down beside them and was surprised. "Woah, I'm finally awake again!" The electric mouse twitched their nose in excitement before standing on their hind legs. "Oh, you’re an Axew! You must have woken me up, thank you so much."

"Yes, I’m an Axew. Oh, and no problem, I've actually been looking forward to meeting you." The dragon-type opened his maw to yawn and covered his mouth as the Pikachu sprang up to the lake's edge. "Aren’t you a former human? If so you are the Pokemon who needs to help me." With this question, Axew wanted to know what this Pikachu remembered.

"You have been looking forward to meeting me? Oh, well yeah, I used to be a human and was told I had a purpose in this world by someone. I just didn't know what Pokemon I'd be." The mouse peered into the dark blue water, their reflection showing a Pikachu with dark silver eyes. "Am I really able to find an ability that will make the strongest of foes bow to me?" They asked sadly, gloom poured from their words. 

"Don't worry, you are a Virtue of Mana, someone who has many strong abilities just like me. My name is Hatchetwet Axew but you can call me Hatchet, what's your name?" The Axew beamed with a smile. This question made the Electric-type think deeply. 

_ Wait, what? _

_ Why can't I remember my own name?  _

_ Ooh, no it must be because it wasn't something said during the transformation. _

__ Their long ears drooped down and the Pikachu shook their head. "I'm sorry Hatchet, I can't remember. Can I think of one while you explain this Virtue thing?"

Hatchet knelt down to get a drink of water and then began washing the fruit in his bag. "Well every Pokemon has a certain amount of mana in their body but some Pokemon have the potential to have extreme amounts. Mana is used to attack and use moves, and the general amount you have is usually genetic." 

"Now a Virtue of Mana is someone who has a large amount of mana without having to do any mana stealing. Oh sorry, I'll have to explain this next part later. We should be heading on our way."  _ When we are able to find Kobi she can explain it to this former human much better than I can. She said a Pokemon’s mana is like PP, IVS, EVS, or whatever. _

The Dragon finished cleaning off the berries and seeds. "You ready to go, Pikachu?" He looked over to the mouse Pokemon who had an enlightened look on their face. 

"Yeah, I'm ready! I picked out a name now,  _ a combination of Volt and Haru _ , Voltaru. You can call me Voltaru, Hatchet." The Pikachu grinned, bearing their white set of teeth. "I have a new life here so I should live it to the best of my ability!"

"That's a nice name, I like it.  Voltaru Pikachu, my new partner.  Well, we just met so I don’t know if a partner is a right word." 

The Axew extended his claw and shook the Electric-type's paw. Then the dragon started walking on the grassy hill, the same one Voltaru was rolling on. "Follow me Voltaru, we have to be somewhere soon."

"So where are we going? Is there a guild or exploration team we are Virtues need to be at?" The mouse questioned, following the native Pokemon. "Will we have to be fugitives? Actually, are there Rescue Teams?"

"For us Virtues there are several Leagues that will protect us. We aren't far from the Mana League in Bristberg, which is a place where there will be Pokemon who can help us. We'll provide support to them by making a Rescue Team, which will help us reach Kobi." Replied Hatchet, after he adjusted the strap of his bag. "Oh sorry, she prefers her full name Kobi Espurr."

"Kobi Espurr? Earlier you said I was your new partner. This admittedly does feel kinda strange as of now, is this Kobi your former partner?" Voltaru asked, their ears twitching as the two Pokemon got closer to the edge of the forest. "Why'd or how did you end up apart?"

"It's pretty complicated, but she had to go out a quest far from me to find someone. I sense much different mana nearby so we are gonna have to talk about this after we go into this Mystery Dungeon." The Axew started as they approached an underpass that led into a small cave.

"What, a Mystery Dungeon?!

Hatchet, I don't know how to fight or use this mana stuff in this body!" The Pikachu worried, their red cheeks shooting out flares.

"We won't be fighting any of the Pokemon in this Mystery Dungeon, don't worry Voltaru." The Dragon-Type answered, a tinge of melancholy laced in his smoky voice.

"We won't, why is that?" 

"You'll understand when we enter. It won't be too bad, come on."

And thus the former human Voltaru and their partner Hatchetwet had finally entered a Mystery Dungeon. 


	3. Chapter 2- First Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltaru and Hatchet venture through Spring Mountain Underpass and then enter the city of Bristberg, reaching the Mana League.

Dear Chief Mcbone Stoutland

Yes, my subordinates are doing fine, it seems we have spotted one of your Rescue Teams, The Blue Heroes in our city. They'll probably visit us tomorrow once they rest up, then your lovely mate Coordinator Cooper Granbull will probably get a letter personally for him. He knows how to explain it in a way that won't make you go mad with rage Mcbone. You always have been such a feisty Chief, I guess you do have some more Virtues that should be under you, and not knowing where they are is nerve-wracking.

Signed Captain Leonard II Centiskorch

* * *

Spring Mountain Underpass F 1

The Pikachu and Axew gazed up at the grey-blue structure that was the Spring Mountain Underpass. It was a low rise of a partial cave, the travelers weren't taller than 5 feet so they didn't have to crawl into the entrance of the Mystery Dungeon. 

Previous Travelers had caused some strange markings at the roof of the pass. Once they completely entered into the Dungeon’s depths there was a mysterious barrier that blocked the way they came. Spring Mountain Underpass was a mixture of archway, tunnels, and open stretches.

The Dungeon floor was a gentle light grey stone, the walls stretching into the sky and most importantly this was a place ripe with Carnals, feral Pokemon that have varying levels of Dungeon Sickness. 

Watching the entrance clearing vanish behind stone blocks, bricks, and wedges. 

Voltaru marveled, taking in the new surroundings. "How to get out is the stairs leading up or down, right?" 

Hesitantly the mouse refreshed their memory aloud, hoping for confirmation. They smiled and had a pleasant melody play in their head, having bits and pieces of retained memory. 

"The only way out the staircase of progression, you're right! Voltaru, you know quite a bit about mystery dungeons for a human, why is that?" The Axew smiled, dashing forward towards a thin walkway. 

Pikachu was slightly hesitant in following him, a look of worry on their muzzle. "Well, it's because when I was a-" the Pikachu held their tongue suddenly, as the duo had a guest.

There was a Geodude with an angry look on their face as they charged at the former human. 

"Wh-what do I do?" They remembered that Hatchet said not to fight them. Their arm was grabbed as the Dragon-Type began running away, an annoyed expression on his face. 

"You can tell me later, we've gotta lose this kid."

The Mouse was puzzled even further when an Aron noticed them enter the room and fled the area, running right into a Yangoose who started to quarrel with it. 

"These Pokemon, why can't we battle them? I'd like to gain some experience in this body." They asked when they stopped and picked up an apple from the smooth stony ground.

Their partner put his claw on their shoulder and pointed to Pokemon that had dashed on into another part of the floor, far down another winding pathway.

"I don't know what experience level you thought these Carnals have here, but if we attacked them, they'd die. Remember our purpose, to uphold the balance of mana and only fight foes we need to." 

"They'd really die? 

Wouldn’t they just faint after a little Tackle?

We haven’t fully evolved as Pokemon, could we really do that much damage?" The Pikachu puzzled as they walked up to a small grey staircase, climbing into the next Mystery Dungeon Floor.

  
  


Spring Mountain Underpass F 2

"Not if our attacks are strong enough to faint them four times over. Our experience levels are 40, these Pokemon are all level 10.

It would be a slaughter if we attempted to battle them. For now no more questions please." The muscular Axew requested a look of worry on his face as he was able to start picking up stronger mana from outside the Dungeon.

He looked back, across this shoulder to see Voltaru right behind him, a determined expression on their face. _I didn't mean to come off that way but I hope this new Virtue can pick up on the things I say quickly._ When passing by a sleeping Blipbug, the green dragon picked up an Escape Orb.

_This will be helpful when we reach Kobi Espurr in the Mist Ravine Mystery Dungeon since the Carnal Pokemon living there are around level 50._ He nodded to himself, placing the item inside his satchel. This bag had lots of room so it was best to collect everything the pair saw in the Dungeon. 

When they were in the room with the stair leading to the last floor Voltaru had a Skiddo leap at them. It was a brave 'Normal Style- Tackle' from the goat Grass-Type, and the former human understood what their friend meant.

"Go away Skiddo, we aren't here to fight you and your friends." The Pikachu had barely taken any damage and felt a tremendous amount of sympathy. "I know we are really scary but we aren't going to harm you all." They pleaded gently, shaking their thick fur of dirt and pebbles.

The Goat Pokemon blankly stared at the former human before she bent her head down to bleat out a cry. She lunged at the Pikachu with a Headbutt but the rodent was quick on their paws and dodged it. 

"Did you hear what I said? Stop it, we are just trying to go to Bristberg!" Voltaru yelled, teeth bared, and sparks shooting from their whole body. The timid Grass-Type trotted back for a moment, fear deep in her eyes as she pulled out a Vine Whip from her back.

The dark green tendrils swiped out faster than the Pikachu could see, striking their chest causing a bit of fur to fall onto the ground. "Agh fuck, that kinda stung, listen Skiddo-"

"Don't bother, that Carnals can't understand us, she's a type one, they are barely Pokemon. Just push them away and could you go get that box for me?" The Axew pointed across the floor, to the other side of the room. 

"Sure thing. Go and find the exit while I get this okay?" The silver-eyed Pikachu replied. They still had to distract the enemy so they could concentrate on peace. _Man, trying to go where I need to is so hard!_

Voltaru grit their teeth and pushed the young Skiddo away, racing across the mountain ground. They dashed past a sleeping ice-steel type Pokemon, an Alolan Sandshrew to reach the large red chest. "Got it!" They used two forepaws to hoist the treasure box into Hatchet's Satchel.

On the cold stone, the Igloo Mouse stirred. “A Rescue Team? Or an outlaw?" They gently asked, their eyes barely open. 

Voltaru tilted their head at the question, peering down at the regional variant. The Electric-Type’s long ears shifted down, to take in the soft voice; a crisp feeling enveloped the whole room.

“A Rescue Team, we aren't here to cause trouble."

“Ah okay, take care, don’t stay any longer.”

“Yes, I’m just collecting this item, and we’ll be out of here.

“If you take any more time I’ll be forced to fight you.”

“Oh, well farewell then Sandshrew.”

“Farewell traveler.”

The yellow mouse walked all the way back to the other side of the room, peering into an offbeat road and finding it was a dead-end. Pikachu shook their head and sniffled as something powerful pulled at them into the only other way to be passing some stone archways. _Goodness, where is that exit? I feel something weird._

Hatchet called out with a sharp whistle and beckoned with his claw then the Electric-type followed him down a small corridor. The stairs were beside a small brook that led far off. "We finally made it out of Spring Mountain Underpass, so now we are near the city limits of Bristberg!” The tusk Dragon cheered as they entered the light.

Spring Mountain Underpass Top F 3

"Wow the air tastes so good around here and it's a pleasant day, it's not hot or cold." Marveled Voltaru, wagging their long tail. The Sun’s rays shone brightly on the pairs’ scales and fur respectively while a faint breeze passed them by. The Axew stood behind his Pikachu partner as they explored the top or peak of the Mystery Dungeon.

“Oh, the city gates are right outside? Didn’t realize this was a different part of the Dungeon.” The former human tilted their head as they stared at the much dark stone ground, littered with all sorts of gravel. They walked down a pathway and then turned down the hall to a much longer stretch. This led to a room where there were a Minccino and Sandshrew, who immediately began chasing after the two Virtues.

“I know it’s avoiding many battles from upset Carnals, but you’ve got this!” The Axew cheered while they ran down the mountain, checking in every room for the stairs. 

“These guys seem a bit stronger than the last ones but don’t engage with them Voltaru!”

“Yeah, okay! Found the stairs, I can see it over past this river, we have to go around the other side!” 

“Ah okay, I’m gonna go pick up that Poke and Looplet lying on the ground.” 

After some more run-ins with Carnals, the striped Axew and the fluffy Pikachu made it completely out of the Mystery Dungeon. 

Spring Mountain Underpass Top F 4-5

Outside there was a brown chest that appears to be in the shape of a Kecleon Head. The yellow mouse was staring at it as they were panting on the dirt next to the green tusk-dragon. 

Hatchet sat on the hard ground, organizing the items in his Satchel before rubbing his tusks and rising. "Well, now we have to just go down this slope and follow the end of this river apparently. Hopefully, it's not on the other side of this gate." 

"This gate says we are on the south side of the city.” piped in Voltaru, looking at a board with a large drawn out compass of cardinal directions. _Good thing the bottom direction was circled, instead of being it just saying something like ‘South Bristberg’ on the sign. I think I have to learn to read again, ugh._

"Oh great, thanks, Voltaru! I know you are tired but we still have to be ready for the League introduction." I opened up my satchel a quick dosage of caffeine for the Electric Type.

"Are they going to give me a test or something?"

"Maybe, say, how 'bout I give you this Energy Seed.”

“An Energy Seed, doesn’t that just heal my wounds? Well if I had any.”

“Not only healing my dear Pikachu. It’ll make you feel like you can take on the world!"

"Sure. Any food is great, Hatchet." 

Beyond the Bristberg City sign, there was a set of dull teal mountains, these encircled the entire settlement at variations of height. On every side except the south, there was a grassy Riverland that was bordering the vast chunks of earth. 

Voltaru kept at the pace of their partner, sheepishly glancing at all the buildings, establishments, and lodgings, the two Pokemon past. With a map of the city in his claw, Hatchet was able to find the right way. 

The citizens of Bristberg who they walked past did not say much to them when they went by, especially the Pokemon that could sense mana. But there were no ill will or malice intentions from the mana in the closest vicinities so the bulky Hatchetwet was at ease. 

Soon they were on a bridge that was high above a quaint river, the wind gently rolling across the dark blue water constantly. The Pikachu shook their fur and nodded to themselves as they approached a great gate with the Axew. There was no doubt about it, this was the Mana League of Bristberg. 

  
  
  


I couldn’t believe Voltaru, one of the newest Virtues of mana, and I actually made it to the League so quickly. It only took about 4 hours to get here, if we didn’t go through the Spring Mountain Underpass it would have taken about 8 or 10 hours, so I’m glad this Pikachu was cooperative. 

The massive gate had two fairly large radar disks attached to the top pole, pointed in opposite directions. Beyond the iron bar fence, there was a courtyard that was mainly stone with a wide cobblestone path that leads directly to the front entrance. I didn't know they had such a huge courtyard when I had that Linoone deliver my acceptance letter. I wish they could have sent a postcard back with a picture, so we wouldn't be so surprised. 

But I’ve been thinking about the layout of the building, this seems like something my family could do in like 3 months give or take. I remember listing my construction and lumber work as an extra skill but I haven’t told Voltaru about my old life back at home.

  
  


"Don't worry, someone will come to tend to us soon Voltaru." I decided to comfort my friend, I could see the nervous energy floating off them and I did not want to see them embarrassing themselves. 

The courtyard had two small rooms, with a porthole and a latch door. This is where two dog Pokemon, a Lilipup, and a Snubull came out and approached the Virtues from the other side of the gate. "Good day travelers and welcome to the Bristberg League." The Snubull barked cheerfully, her abnormally long tail wagged. 

"We have a Hatchetwet Axew, and Kobi Espurr on the current list of expected Pokemon, but since one of you is here it's okay." Started the Lilipup, his narrow eyes glancing over at the Pikachu next to me. 

_Oh no, I forgot that these folks are expecting Kobi to be with me, not Voltaru! Plus there is another Virtue that Kobi has probably found by now. I wish she told me more in her last telegraph, all I know is that it’s a Rockruff._

_But these guys don't know who the new Virtues are, do they?_

“Why yes, I’m Hatchetwet Axew, Kobi Espurr is unfortunately in need of some help far away,” I confirmed the dog Pokemons statement. Voltaru folded their ears down as the brown puppy Pokemon began sniffing at them through the bars.

“Ah, I see, to do that you must have come here to train the next Virtue, this Pikachu.” The pink Fairy-Type understood, putting a forepaw on the Normal-Type.

"I can tell that you have Virtue like mana, just like my Father so you must be one of the new Virtues. Can you tell your name so we can call an examiner?" Lilipup panted, nudging the Snubull with his head.

My Pikachu companion appeared startled for a second and then responded with their new name. "I'm Voltaru Pikachu, and uh before any questions I'm non-binary so I go buy they/them." _How interesting, that’s what having a slanted tail must mean, how interesting._

"Ah okay, that's cool. One of the Pokemon who will administer your test is also non-binary." Replied the pink fairy type, before she stepped back. “By the way I'm Anabelle and this is my older brother Bernard." 

The normal type shook his forepaw before getting up off the ground. “Good luck on the test Voltaru.”

“They won’t need luck, I can already tell they’ve got it, Bernie!” Anabelle wagged her tail and ran about.

“Thanks, Bernard, thanks, Anabelle!”

They walked away from the fence and all the way into the League Building. I can't tell what Pokemon are coming but I sense a Fire-type and a Grass-type. _That Grass-Type mana, that’s similar to Dad’s species!_ Then the gate opened and we were allowed to walk into the courtyard.

We waited on the assorted round stone ground for a couple of minutes, Voltaru mumbling something to themselves as I filed my tusks. I could tell the longer they waited, the more nervous they got which is natural, I’d be freaking out too right about now.

“Don’t worry they won’t make the test super hard or crazy long, it’ll be okay.” I tried to ease the Pikachu’s nerves. 

“Yeah but, I don’t remember so many things, I can’t pass a written exam!” They angrily replied back, their ears pricking back up.

“It probably isn’t gonna be a written exam, this is a League, not a University.”

“Ah well, that makes me feel a lot better since I’m strong this should be a piece of cake!”

“That’s the spirit Voltaru, get ready cause here the proctors come!”

There was a loud set of machinery whirring, multiple titanium doors slamming open at the front door then out came a lanky Charmander and a stocky Treecko. Both wearing matching scarves which had the same badge on them, and they both had a Looplet somewhere on their body.

I can recognize the Treecko is Linus, one of my older siblings who moved to Bristberg six years ago. He pointed to the fluffy Pikachu beside me before setting his eyes on me. His whole face lit up for a second but then he gave me a smirk. _Trying to play it cool eh? I didn’t know he worked at this League on a Rescue Team._

“Howdy folks and welcome to the Bristberg Mana League, I’m Linus Treecko Meadowson, the Captain of Team Sharp Claw.”

“Pikachu, yur called Voltaru, correct?” asked Linus deeply, using the baritone in his voice to an advantage over the surprised Pikachu.

“Oh uh, yes Linus, er uh, Treecko.”

“Are ya willing to go through the special fast track exam? It will be a test of endurance and resistance, ”

“Fast track exam? Yes whatever that is, I’ll take it!”

“Okay then,” The Treecko turned to his fellow examiner “ya know what to do Nevada.” my older brother finished, crossing his arms. 

The Charmander shook their head and approached Voltaru, a red glow now present on their scales. “I am Nevada Charmander and I will administer the Bristberg Mana League Entrance Exam today, s-sorry in advance.”

“No need to be sorry Nevada,” Voltaru assured.

“You have been warned, it would be treacherous.” 

“Step back over here Hatchetwet, we don’t need you getting hurt.” The Wood Gecko beckoned forward with his hand. I gave my Electric-Type travel companion a worried glance and stepped far into the soft plush grass of the lawn. 

“What? Why would I need to?” I gruffly shot out, turning to the side. My brother just stared at me blankly. “Is something gonna happen?” I sensed an enormous amount of mana about to be released from the Lizard Pokemon and fear crept into my mind.

Silence overcame the two as they stood still... Then without warning the tall Charmander opened their maw and sprayed out a huge Heat Wave fire and flames scorching Voltaru instantly. My red eyes widened and my body felt numb.

Nevada stopped spewing the attack after a few seconds, grimaced back, holding their chest in exhaustion. The Fire-Type inhaled and erected themselves, their tail lowered.

As they dropped to the ground the Pikachu screamed in agony. Their previously soft, plush, yellow fur burning to a charring black. 

But all I could be standing here, in disbelief. 

While Voltaru recoils in intense pain, I couldn’t comfort them. 

The examiners stood beside the mouse Pokemon, their stares concentrated.

In those brief moments, the move’s aftereffect subsided. The former human was still conscious; a hand touched my shoulder I did not respond.

“I hereby declare that Voltaru Pikachu has passed the Bristberg Mana League Rescue Team Fast Track Entrance Exam.”

I felt like I was bound by a Steelix like I was paralyzed by an Arbok’s Glare, it hurts.

My world spins violently till something forces its way out of my body. Then the anger shuts down.

“You need not be angry, my dear Axew.” A fierce voice commanded my mana back inside my body forcefully. I opened my eyes and only saw the pink star-like energy of another Virtue of Mana, it was a massive Granbull the Fairy-Type. “My fellow Virtue of Mana.” 


	4. Chapter 3- The League pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada has all sorts of feelings when Voltaru is healed after the Entrance Exam to the Bristberg Mana League and finally goes inside. The young Virtues learn about what their new life will be like with some of the colorful Pokemon of the League and on their team. All the ups and downs of the Rescue Team members, especially a certain water type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I continue I want to say a special thanks to love, Astaraile, ketchuplover, Happiest Bun, Kasher, Blazing|Team Wishmaker, Miner7365, and everyone else from the PMD Writers Union.

  
  


My Dearest Coordinator Cooper Granbull

We have reunited with Spyla and Wally but they had a run-in with some of the higher-ups of the Wicked Blow. Niles Krokorok and Victoria Turtunator demanded to know where you and the other Virtues were, but Team Aegisdrip was able to hold them off in a draw. They are requesting support from a good friend of yours, Captain Mark Gallade of the Nebula Continent, they seem to know what members will come and provide assistance. I am sending this letter from the Redrock Mana League, under the care of Captain Leonard II Centiskorch, it is a marvelous place. 

From Silas Salamence, Leader of the Blue Heroes.

* * *

  
  


Nevada Charmander’s Point of view

I can’t believe I just did that, I had to use such a strong attack on someone just trying to become a member of the League. Voltaru Pikachu managed to survive my 25 percent mana boosted Heat Wave, which confirms they are tough enough to come to help us on our next mission.

My Treecko teammate and I stood back when Sir Cooper arrived on the scene, his children right by his side. He sniffed the air before he barked softly and raised his large ears.

The Granbull erased his mana presence and used his skills to stop the Axew from whatever he was trying to do which was great. I was scared for a little bit when Hatchet gave me a glance of pure hatred. 

This was interesting because Voltaru didn't give off such an angry or upset aura themselves. What are Hatchetwet and this Pikachu’s relationship for him to get furious on their behalf? 

I mean, anyone would be scared of this Axew's draconic aura! Even Linus! Hell, even Glade!

This was different from the mean looks Glade has given me. She has a torrential aura as a Water-type. I've come to realize when a Virtue of Mana gets pissed off, it’s like a whole nother creature is there, it's wild. 

Anyway, Bernard and Annebelle carried different parts of the healing solution, Oran Berry, Heal Seeds, Energy Seed, and Sitrus Berry all blended in two ceramic jars. The adolescent dogs placed the bottles at my claws and I went to work mixing them to rejuvenate the new Rescue Team Member who I blasted.

Linus told me that because Voltaru’s mana seems to be uncontrolled and that we shouldn't do a test that will take a while. "You had a close call there Voltaru, I'm glad you didn't faint." I tried to laugh, taking both jars of the drink that will soothe their wounds. The Pikachu smiled at me weakly, giving a thumbs up.

“It was your job so I’m not mad Nevada,” Then the Electric Type turned to the Axew across from my shoulder who grabbed my tail. “Hatchet what are you doing? I passed the Exam, everything is okay.” Aaaaaah  _ He has my tail! Why!? _

I thrashed my tail lightly to get it from his claw and nearly dropped one of the bottles. "D-do you mind?" I managed to squeak out, and my flame spiked. 

The huge Dragon-Type opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, his red eyes were empty, void of light. Linus put his hands on his shoulder to bring him back to reality but nothing happened. The Wood Gecko decided to let go and distanced himself, gesturing for our Coordinator’s pups to go back inside.

Anabelle and Bernard looked frightened but their Father patted their heads and stood behind Hatchetwet. Then he closed his eyes slowly. I know whatever it is, he has it under control. The Axew opens his eyes and whispers something to Sir Cooper. The Granbull nods his head and walks away, his paws leaving pink traces on the stone.

Then the dark green Pokemon runs over us. He stands behind me silently, having a wooden cylinder in his mouth, and rolls it against his tusks. _ That must be for controlling his mood or something, I’ve seen this brand of a stick before.  _ The Axew line must have it rough, being prone to such powerful emotions. 

Regardless of all that, I finished getting the drink ready and poured it down the Electric Mouse’s throat. My claws shook as the new Rescue Teammate stood unmoving. 

Like magic, the Pikachu’s burnt fur and flesh healed instantly, along with their mood and temperament. "O-oh thank goodness had me worried." I held a claw to my scarf and badge.

“Look, I’m all better now. Sure it was quite a shock but I’m glad this thing is over with.” They lamented, opening their shiny silver eyes. The Pikachu sighed as they sat up with a cough. “But that shit hurt like a mother fucker, you sure are strong Nevada.” 

I dimmed my eyes as well as my tail flame and looked down. “I-I had to be powerful enough to… Nevermind. Thanks, Voltaru.” 

Hatchetwet Axew then grabbed them into an embrace, burying his face into Voltaru’s chest. The Electric-Type looks surprised, nervous, and flustered but wasn’t strong enough to pry him off. 

I avoided the Axew’s glance by standing up as I felt sick to my stomach. The awkward, tense pressure I felt was the intense mana from Hatchet. I stepped back and went on ahead, opting to hide my face. 

“Oh uh sorry Voltaru.” The Dragon-Type blushed lightly before he let go. His new teammate looked down and laughed nervously. Their ears tilted up as their slanted tail rubbed the ground. “I was kinda pissed that you got beat up that hard. It reminded me of trauma that happened in the past.” 

“It’s okay, I’m just not used to- uh so many new things…… Can we come inside?” The Pikachu put, rubbing their forepaws before licking them. 

“Yes, now ya can come inside, view all them there facilities and meet the rest of the League Members.” My Treecko partner rubbed at his neck underneath his scarf and then helped the strange fluffy Pokemon up.

Then he grabbed their paw and led them towards the front chamber doors. “Voltaru, Hatchet. You just met earlier today right?”

The Pikachu looked over at me, at their Axew friend, and then back at Linus. They tilted their head as they pulled their paw away. 

“Yes. We did.” They murmured, their black nose twitched for a moment. 

“I should tell y’all tha story of how I found Voltaru ahah.” The smoky-voiced Axew adjusted his bag. “Nah, maybe t’morrow.”

My green- red gecko friend pressed against the wall to have his handprint detected and the numerous doors opened. “Well, Hatchetwet prolly didn’t get a chance to tell you about his family.” 

“His family? What about them?” asked the fluffy mouse as we stepped in the League through the entrance walkway. "We had to hurry through Spring Mountain Underpass after…. We.. we first met."

Augh, The building felt a little bit more stuffy than outside. "I just want to see Astestia and check on how she’s doing. It’s been a couple of weeks since she was hurt." I said to myself, as I let my distance go. 

“I’m one of his brothers.” The Treecko grinned as he smacked the Dragon-type on the back. “He stayed at home building with ma and pa, he didn’t want to be a city boy!” 

“Wait I thought only eggs could be what the Mother’s species is, don’t you mean step-brother?” Voltaru perked up, just as we got to the main meeting room. “And a city boy? Well I guess Bristberg is a city."

“Nope, our Father is a Sceptile and this means that there is a chance for his spawn to be Treecko, no matter who his partner is,” Hatchet replied, slightly winded from the blow his brother gave him.

I was worried earlier because I hurt Voltaru and their Axew fellow Virtue looked like he'd Dual Chop my scales off. But now I think this Hatchet guy will be okay, but I'll see how things go down the line.

  
  


Soon after traveling up some stairs to the second story of the Bristberg Mana League, Voltaru and Hatchet were sat down at the table. They were in a room with a large rectangle window, numerous bookcases along the back and left wall. 

The Pikachu and Axew stared at the posters, map, and board on the right wall before staring out the window. A river violently crashed outside, the beautiful shades of blue flowing away. 

There were Pokemon going to be in the room with them. “Oooh, this anticipation is thrilling.”

After a short while, the Coordinator opened the door with his pink paw, and someone new entered. "I am Chief Mcbone Stoutland." Spoke the Pokemon confidently, startling the Virtues of Mana.

They turned to see who it was and were amazed. She was a mighty Stoutland with a long striped scarf that harnessed her body, a platinum badge hanging from her neck. 

The Normal-Type's thick fur was slicked back and her eyes were fierce when she sat down in front of the new members. "Good day Voltaru Pikachu, Hatchetwet Axew Meadowson, I'm pleased to formally announce you are members of the Bristberg Mana League."

"You will join a Rescue Team with Linus Treecko Meadowson, Nevada Charmander, and Glade Totodile. When the time is right you both will have Kobi Espurr and another Pokemon on your own Rescue Team." The fully-evolved Dog woofed, then turned to the Granbull sitting beside her. 

Coordinator Cooper handed the two younger Pokemon their scarves and dull bronze badges. He pulled out a bag bigger than Hatchet's old Satchel and placed it on the ground. "I will explain the items I just passed out and your first mission. But before that, all of your teammates need to come on out!" 

Quickly the lanky Charmander and stocky Treecko entered the room. "C-come on Glade we don't have all day!" Cried Nevada as they glanced back at Linus. "Ugh, what do you want me to do this time?”

The Grass-Type narrowed his yellow eyes and clenched his fist. "Let me do it bud." 

"Get'cher ass in here you stupid gator! Yur lucky our Chief and Coordinator haven't got the heart ta smack ya!" He shouted as his Fire-Type companion fidgeted.

"You of all Pokemon know why I took my time Linus!" Their Totodile teammate reluctantly dragged her claws into the room. She closed the door and shuddered when her red eyes caught a glimpse of the Pikachu. 

"Pff, Voltaru might be a Virtue of mana but they are still an Electric-type dipshit. You guys know I hate those bastards, all of them!" The Big Jaw Pokemon snarked and crossed her stubby arms. “After what they did...their whole race is filled with malice, they’re no good.” 

Voltaru folded their ears and stared at Glade, their cheeks glowing. “I just met you and you start saying I’m a dipshit bastard?! I’m new here buddy, read the room.”

“The hell did you say you little-”

To cut her off the Fairy-Type big dog growled at the blue gator and grabbed a dry-erase marker. He started writing some information on the board and even drew a little picture. The large strokes resembled 4 Pokemon and he looked back at everyone in the room with a smile. 

"My mate passed out a Bristberg League scarf and a Rescue Team Bronze Badge, you are to wear these at all times to officially be a member.” The Stoutland in front of the Pikachu and Axew barked before she placed her left paw on her neck. “See I have a higher rank than you all because of my years of service and experience, wear it with pride, little Virtues.” 

Hatchet and Voltaru, noticed the stainless metal finish of her badge and then looked at Coordinator Cooper, who seemed like he was beaming with pride. “I have a matching badge as well kids.” Then the two recruits gazed at his badge.

“She gave you a command.” glared the stocky Grass-Type who stood against the back wall. Then Linus lowered his dark green conjoined tail as his bosses waited patiently. 

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Yes Sir!" 

“Oh well, Voltaru in a League, you address all your supervisors by Sir.”

The Treecko's quick-tempered Teammate gnashed her teeth. “It seems like a dumbass like you don’t know how to fucking to respond,” she said in a low voice.

“Thank you. After some aptitude move testing and training under my supervision, you two will head out on your first Rescue Team mission on the Sharp Claw.” The Granbull circled the black text as the younger Virtues looked back at their new Team. Chief Mcbone licked her chops as her long tail wagged slowly. “You will be traveling to the Midori Forest Mystery Dungeon and then to Midori Mori City. As for what you are doing I’ll let your teammates tell you. Let us see what you can do, Sharp Claw.” 

Nevada’s blue eyes widened when Linus patted their back with a hardy slap. “Go on Nevada I’m sure they want you to speak up and make them feel comfortable.” He put firmly, a smirk on his round face.

“Huh? What do ya mean, ‘make them feel comfortable’ bruh? I can read all your mana, most of it is well, especially Nevada’s.” Reminded the pale green Pokemon. "I can read mana remember.”

“Could I read mana? Is Electric-Type a sensing type?” Voltaru asked. “No?”

Everyone except Hatchet turned their heads to the side to look at the Mouse Pokemon. “You don't know? What are you, a baby hatchling? ” Glade shot out.

“A baby hatchling, what? Is it wrong I don’t know how to read or sense mana!” Growled back the Pikachu, their ears folded down in frustration.

“I can’t believe someone who is a Virtue of Mana doesn’t even know their power!” Groaned the sharp Totodile, which earned her a shove from the Treecko. 

“Damn, I just asked a question. I only just became a Virtue and all this.” The Electric-type put.

Hatchet clenched his fist and glared at the Water-type while his companion looked down. “Could you stop it, Voltaru is…. They had a rough start okay.” The Axew had a stressed and worried facial expression, he wanted to say all sorts of things but held back. 

“If ya insult Voltaru like that again I’ll blast you. I mean it bitch.” The Grass-Type raised his tails and poked the gator’s chest scales. She flinched with every jab and grimaced. 

“My brother and his companion are nice folks who just joined the League, don’t be such a hardass, they didn’t do anything ta ya.” 

The former Human glanced at everyone in the wide room. Their silver eyes could make out tiny faint glimmers of light coming from each creature in the room, them all a different color and shape.  _ Is this what Hatchet said about the Virtues power, well he said he’d tell me more later. _

The tall and slender Fire-Style blushed as their tail flame grew bigger. “Hey uh, Glade why don’t-”

“Shut the hell up! I don’t wanna say anything, so I’m not gonna do it.” Interjected the Big Jaw Pokemon just as Chief Mcbone and Coordinator Cooper left the room. She let her sharp teeth bask in the air as she grinned openly.

“Wah?” The Charmander looked to the left and right at Hatchet and Voltaru, with eager faces. “Okay so in the Midori Forest Mystery Dungeon we have to save these Pokemon that are going to join the League.” 

“Oh wow, we get to save some Pokemon? Isn’t that kinda a big task for new members?” Asked The fluffy yellow mouse, their slanted tail dipped under the chair.

“It shouldn’t be.” gruffly stated the thick Treecko. 

“Wait, they are going to join the League but need to be Rescued from that Mystery Dungeon? Isn’t that a level 20-30 Dungeon, what’s wrong did they walk into a Monster House or something?” harshly put the Dragon-Type of the room then he ran a hand on his head? 

“W-well there is a list of Pokemon that want or rather need to join the League you see." Replied The Fire Type, their tail flame fluctuating. "You guys were uh, near the top of the list and-"

“That doesn’t matter, as members of Sharp Claw you will help us find Grookey, Scorbunny, Sobble, and Meowth; clients on the various floors of the Mystery Dungeon. Then we take them back home after some business.” The Totodile adjusted her scarf ends. “We have to look at the time like right now we have to go help with dinner.”

Hatchet’s brother crossed his arms and stared at the Totodile all the way across the room. Glade tossed her snout to the side and opened the door. “You two are new so you don’t have to help today. Just watch and learn.” Linus sighed.

The tall Charmander rubbed their claws together and shook their head. “I hope Astetia and CJ like the food this time, I’ll use enough seasonings for sure!” 

After getting out of the chair Hatchet put on his League scarf. He worked very hard to gain enough battle and journey experience to get to this moment so he wasn’t going to neglect his recognition. The bronze badge clanked nicely in his claws, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“You should put on your scarf and badge too, Voltaru. We are now part of Team Sharp Claw of the Bristberg Mana League.”


	5. Chapter 4-The League pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only times there is peace are when we don't have to hold back or be held back. Some Pokemon fear the worse about you, others assume nothing is in your way. You get treated differently in a world you aren't familiar with, it's not fair. But you are lucky, someone will stand up for you, they'll give you a reason to keep fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linus and the upperclassmon of Team Sharp Claw prepare the food for diner at the Bristberg Mana League. But now that the meal is ready to eat someone else is cooking up the heat. Voltaru and Hatchet did get meet with another Virtue, a broken bird. She told them a word, her friend was quite spoken. None of them were token, cause they worked together.

Linus Treecko's Point of view

* * *

After about 3 hours we finished making dinner before Chief Mcbone could ask us again; Glade and Nevada actually worked well together. She didn’t tease them or anything it was nice to see them finally doing good for once.

This Totodile hothead didn’t have to try to be the best at everything and win all the time. The Lizard Pokemon she always teases wasn’t weak in a fight and all that but they have so much more potential, Glade wants to see it shine.

Team Sharp Claw's coward Charmander was growing a backbone all of a sudden, maybe the pressure to be a capable upper ranking League member to our rookies. Voltaru and Hatchet seem to be calm because they are more reserved. Which is great, with less stress and drama.

But not all of our League Teams and members are so easy going. Like Team Blue Heroes and Aegisdrip, those guys were wild. I wonder if they made it to Red Rock City yet. Probably made it a couple of days ago, who am I kidding?

These kids from Midori Mori might be rowdy cause they are a few years younger and haven’t gotten used to their surges in power. Like when you reach the level of when you'd normally evolve your body changes in some crazy ways. Of course, this is just because of the imbalance of the World's Mana.

But that does really matter right now, I need to put the finishing touches on the salad. As a Grass-Type, my body feels the best when I feed it plenty of fruits and vegetables and the others need to eat healthy to do their best.

I smiled as the meal preparation of greens and fruit spread was done. Glade didn’t need to use the oven because we had enough bread from last time, so she just toasted the loaves for a couple of minutes. Our Charmander teammate scrambled up some eggs with some other protein options. 

They were unfertilized eggs from mainly Flying and Water Type Pokemon who sold them to the shopkeeper so it was no problem. I'm not going to comment if anyone offered up theirs and I'm pretty sure no one would know.

Glade and I placed all the food onto the carts. Then, Nevada rolled them down to the dining hall and made sure to set the table. The dining table is shaped like a giant horseshoe but everyone calls it the U. It has a glass top with a wooden base and can seat about 12 Pokemon. There is a second half of the U that we bring out when we get more guests coming down to eat.

All we had to do was call everyone down to eat, I decided to go get my brother and his new friend. I walked out of the kitchen, shook my hands free of excess water while searching for Hatchet. Just because they had Virtue type Mana doesn’t mean it would be easy to find them, there are two other Pokemon here with the same bright aura. 

“I pray you’re ready to go back, Astesia.” I sighed to myself as I went near the hallway where I left my Axew older brother. Unsurprisingly he and his Pikachu Virtue were not there. 

They probably went back towards the entrance or went upstairs to get a sneak peek at their room. Or maybe they went to go talk with the Sirs’ children or the Virtue they haven’t met with yet. Hatchet should be able to find her really easy, but where are they?

I decided to head back to the common area and heard a familiar voice chirp out. “Here one of the Sharp Claws. It’s Linus.” Perching on the railing above the beige couch was the Virtue of Mana Rookiedee named Astesia. Below the Flying-Type was CJ, or Cooper Junior the big Snubull who helped her with physical therapy and then the new recruits.

“Hallo Astesia, so you and CJ got a little chance to talk with my Brother and his partner,” I stated, adjusting my scarf.

She was an awfully large Flying-Type due to her not being able to evolve 5 years ago and her blue wings were still covered up. This made it clear Astesia wasn't just any Rookiedee. 

“Yes! I had a prayer vision come true, saying someone’s kin would come here as a Virtue. I’m so glad, we managed to secure some more of our kind.” But this time was different, I could see some of her feathers from underneath the scarf the bird used as a bandage.

She came to the League when the balance of mana was disrupted after Coordinator Cooper rescued her. Astesia doesn’t like to talk about the details often but she was nearly killed by someone who used to be close to her. 

Her injured wings were not irreparable but she also had to deal with the psychological trauma of betrayal and wrongful accusation. The Pokemon who hurt the Flying-Type sold to the city and she was going to be executed for a crime she didn’t commit.

I have a feeling the Pokemon is living a dangerous life, which worries me. Being under the care of a Fairy-Type or Grass-Type was the best way for her to heal. This is only one of the reasons that CJ was assigned to her, he also studies medical stuff. Mainly just muscles and ligament therapy, but he's just a student.

Cooper Junior is great, he's very talented for a Greenleaf. Her experience level is quite high for someone that doesn’t battle daily. The Rookiedee does not attack because of her injuries that used to plague her frail wing bones. 

“Apparently these two know the whereabouts of Kobi Espurr and she is bringing a new Virtue with her.” woofed Cooper Junior as he looked at the Axew and Pikachu happily.

I waved to them and smiled. “Dinner is ready guys, you all can talk more at the table.” The pale green Dragon and bright yellow Mouse looked like they were fitting in well. I’d see what they have to say themselves.

Astesia gazed down at CJ who lifted his paws to catch and have her perch from his body. Her wings were rarely open but this time I could feel something different coming from her, it was pure determination when she beat her wings once and remained in the air. 

Her Fairy-Type companion wagged his tail and ran after her on all fours as she glided down and flapped her wings again. Astesia flinched and her eyes widened. She flew close to the ground before one beat got her back up.

“Agh, that was close. I feel like my new strength is so overwhelming it hurts my own body.” The not so Tiny Bird Pokemon soared near the ceiling before landing to walk into the dining room. “I think I can go flying tomorrow.”

The others all nodded and followed me back to the Horseshoe with all the League members. Sir Chief Mcbone and Sir Coordinator Cooper sat at the head of the table and I sat next to the Stoutland while everyone filled in. Hatchetwet and Voltaru sat down at the left end across from Glade and Anabelle. 

While my Normal-Type Chief and Water-type teammate dug into their meals I slowly ate and stared across the table. I glanced to the left to check on my brother and his friend.

The Axew was scarfing down various fruits and berries, vegetables before he chomped down on some bread. Voltaru had an assortment of foods on their plate and hesitantly took in one at a time. Their eyes sparkled when they finished each item.  _ I’m glad they enjoy the food! _

"Wow I heard you flew down over here and your wings are almost healed. Aren't they bigger because of the wheat I bought?" Asked Nevada, who was sitting next to the Flying-Type Virtue. "I knew you would be able to grow a stronger set of wings and I love how you wrapped them up!"

My Charmander friend’s tail-flame practically ignited when Astesia put her large wing on their shoulder. "Thank you for believing in me. I love you and your kind words of encouragement." She nuzzled her black feathers on the lizard’s chest when she hopped on their lap to reach something.

"Oh uh, a sorry force of habit." The bird blushed after she plucked up a fairly large stick of bread. The Flying-Type placed it down and went back to her stool. "Sooo, Team Sharp Claw will be going to Midori Mori City just like CJ and I, correct?"

I hummed quietly to myself as Bernard, Anabelle, Hatchet, and Voltaru all turned to Astesia. "You're going too!?" They all exclaimed, startling the Black and Blue Pokemon. The Fully-evolved Canine Sirs both looked at each other before gazing at their subordinates. 

"Yes, Doctor Alexander Lanturn will help put some bracers on my wings which will allow me to help on missions before I make a team with the future members." The Rookiedee put her eyes fell for a moment. “His Office is in Midori Mori and is the Adoptive Father of one of the Pokemon who Sharp Claw has to rescue.” She looked up at Nevada and then over to me before her head went down.

Taking notice Glade finished taking a sip from her water and rubbed under her jaw. “Oh right the kids, let me see if I remember their names. That Sobble isn’t his name Aoijo, one of his new friends is a Virtue.” The Totodile then grabbed an apple to eat, her fangs quickly piercing through the red fruit’s flesh, devouring it all. 

“Who is his friend?” Voltaru lifted their paw to ask.

“Aren’t all of the Pokemon we have to save his friends?” Hatchet’s smoky voice puffed out a question.

“Yea, yeah, they are!” The Totodile grumbled before running a claw on her head spines. “Linus. Nevada. You guys remember?”

“A Virtue of Mana is called Nekotestu. He is the Constellation Continent variety of Meowth, meaning he’s a Steel-Type.” I explained before I decided to glance over at Bernard and Anabelle. 

Lillipup looked uneasy when he caught my gaze but then put a light brown fore-paw on the table. “I know about the Scorbunny because we’ve met her! Her name is Hikari. ” He wagged his tail when his sister placed some of her fried eggs on his plate. 

They started talking about something but it wasn’t related to the mission I zoned out. These dogs are working on training before they start a team. Voltaru and Hatchet looked like they were doing a good job listening to what we had to say so hopefully nothing stupid would happen between them and Glade. 

“What about the last one, didn’t you all say there were four of them? Who is it?” my Brother asked, his sudden question gathering everyone’s attention.

“Yeah, wasn’t it a Pokemon that starts with a G?” added the Pikachu before they flicked their ears slowly. 

“Wow, look who was paying attention.” The bothersome Totodile noticed she had an opening and scowled. “Want a prize?” I glared at her harshly and she quickly closed her stupid mouth.

I crossed my arms when Nevada seemed panicked to finish their food to hurry and answer them. The Charmander almost coughed before they managed to squeeze out “Oh that’s right how could I miss that? They are a Grookey named Brambella."

"I think that’s all we know about the clients we have to rescue,” I added with a nod of my head. For some odd reason, my top scales felt chilly so I decided to wrap them with my bandana.

“Any more questions? I wanna go to bed.” Glade a smirk plastered on her face, all smug and combative.

This fricking Gator wants to find a reason to talk trash to Voltaru, and when she does I'll Energy Ball her ass. I told her that about two hours ago, she doesn’t seem to remember!

The Sirs looked at all of us, and they placed their forepaws on the table. "Be sure to ask your teammates questions because break time is soon." Started Sir Cooper before he closed his eyes.

"We shouldn't have to explain everything to you all because you should learn to rely on yourself and your companions in Mystery Dungeons and quests." Reminded Sir Mcbone.

"Well, I know why Hatchet hasn't evolved as an Axew, and why I haven't as a Pikachu, but what about the rest of you? Aren't you high enough levels to evolve by now?" Voltaru asked, and tilted their ears to the side. 

“Is it a League thing?"

_ No. _

"A rule of some sorts?”

_ Could it be, they thought some of the mana was restored?  _ Personally, as a Treecko, I know whatever forces that allowed Grass-Type Pokemon to evolve aren't back. If the overall power in the world balanced was just a little bit better some types could evolve here and there.

The words I want to say. They won't come to my lips. Sharp pain from my dark green thick double tails spread all the way up my red stomach, chest, and mouth.  _ I couldn’t save Iris, not with that weak Treecko body.  _

I shook my head.  _ Even Ma and Pa couldn’t save her, what could I have done?  _ But I just don't know what to say anymore. 

At the sight of my Dragon brother I cringed and lifted a hand. Anabelle and Bernard turned to his partner. The two dogs whimpered softly, saying words I couldn't make out.

Nevada dropped what they were doing to hold Astesia’s quivering wing and closed their eyes. We didn’t dare say anything.  _ Who would want to talk about the pain and suffering events from the Disruption?  _ Especially since many of us have suffered agonizing losses because of the Wicked Blow, the Raticate bastards who caused it to happen. 

"Hey, idiot, when you met Hatchet earlier did you bash your head against something hard or whatever?" Grumbled the Totodile beside me, her red eyes oozing hateful mana. “How could you not know about the Disruption!? Are you fucking retarded or-”

“ **Glade,** come see me after dinner.” Our League Chief bared her sharp, bright white fangs into a snarl. 

"Yes Sir," Glade responded coldly. The Light Blue Pokemon clamped her jaws shut and her eyes seared in a cut off pain. The Gator put a claw to her face and glanced down at her plate. The Water-Type couldn't see the glare of pure fury etched onto my facial scales.

“I said I would blast you, you fucking bitch! I don’t tell lies and I sure as hell mean what I say!” I yelled in frustration before I shoved a striped green sphere in the Totodile's side. My hands moved on their own, the power gathering into spirals of Energy Ball. 

"Aaaah!" She screamed when she was blasted away by my attack. Everyone at the League knows I'm the Discipline Head despite me being the first form. 

The sudden impact sent her crashing to the floor and the Big Jaw Pokemon fainted. Chief Mcbone and Coordinator Cooper turned to Voltaru and Hatchet. "Please excuse those two, but your question does worry us. Did you not learn these things from a parent or guardian?”

Pikachu’s eyes widened as they brought their tail closer to their body. The mouse looked at my brother, down at the glass table, and then back at the Normal-Type. "Uh, I-I was orphaned when I was young and lived in a forest with Carnals."

Chief Mcbone looked at her mate and folded her ears down. “Oh dear, come here child.” She gently requested and Voltaru began to walk over. The younger Pokemon seemed a bit nervous for once, which was interesting.

I closed my eyes and placed my webbed hands together, ready for the same painful reminder. 

“Five years ago the Wicked Blow Organization began an operation. They stole large amounts of mana from the world and slaughtered thousands of Pokemon to get their mana." Our Stoutland leader barked solemnly, her deep voice echoing through the dining room. 

“With a massive percentage of the large groups of Pokemon at that time dead or drained life on this Continent, the Constellation Continent became hell. This destroyed the balance of power between the world and Pokemon, thus preventing Evolution or disrupting it."

“Oh so, you all were going to-" The mouse turned to look at Nevada, Glade, and me. “Oh goodness, this is what the imbalance meant, Pokemon really did that." The Pikachu walked back to their seat next to my brother. 

Hatchet seemed really nervous as he sipped his water, glancing at Sir Cooper then back at Voltaru over and over again. The Granbull Coordinator had been tending to Glade after I one-shot her with the Energy Ball. I went a little bit over the faint limit and scraped off some of her scales and left a nasty bruise but that's what she deserves.

Voltaru gazed at CJ, and Astesia with their silver eyes, and I felt their Mana begin rising up.  _ What's on their mind now? It's like something is rousing up their spirit! I'm sure the other's who can sense this radiant surge, it's overwhelmingly bright! _

"I'm sorry, you all must have been in turmoil, with the death and destruction tainting your minds. My responsibility is to fix this…. I’m a Virtue of Mana! After I make Wicked Blow pay I'm going to restore the balance!" They suddenly declared and shook their fist.

* * *

It was now past dusk, thus night began to fall. All across the land, the darkness filled the air. The bedrooms in the Bristberg Mana League are a beige wood floor with brown-red brick walls. Each room is equipped with two half-circle windows. The second and third story rooms are for current Rescue Team members. The first floor is reserved for guests and none Rescue Team League Members. 

With the room, the door closed the two newest members of Team Sharp Claw were settled in for the night. Instead of heading to bed, both Pokemon were leaning out the window, taking in the crisp mountain air. A sharp burst of wind made its way into the room, sending shivers down the young adults' spines. 

Hatchet was the first to break the silence, "I've really gotta fill you in on somethings, but I have a question for ya Voltaru.” He put, his tusks

"Go ahead Hatchet, ask me anything." The Pikachu replied with a smile, and their silver eyes shone brightly.

"Where'd this sudden confidence come from?" Their new roommate and teammate asked harshly, narrowing his eyes.

"What's that mean? I felt really strongly about what Sir Mcbone said, that's all." The Yellow Pokemon shifted.

"Yeah but you were like, 'I'm gonna restore the balance!' I've only just met you and felt like you were the kinda folk to not give a damn about nothing." 

"Well uh, there is a lot of things to take in and-"

"Even this ‘consarn stupid fucking entrance exam, hell, ya praised that flaky Charmander for blasting you! You shouldn't be fine with all of this shit!" The Dragon-Type slammed.

“It’s really because I was in such shock. I actually assumed they wouldn't be very powerful for a first-stage Pokemon." 

"Okay but what about that rude cocky bitchy, loud mouth Totodile? Goodness pardon my language, but I’m so riled up!” She insulted you constantly just because you weren't familiar with things in this world." 

"I think words don't have meaning on her but I don't know if my actions would be strong enough to put her in. Believe me, if I felt I had the same authority and as Linus, I would have zapped her, no I would have fried her!"

"Yeah, sorry it’s my fault. I was so focused on the road to Bristberg that I didn’t bother to train you.” Hatchet noticed a slightly puzzled look on his friend’s face. “Train you to use elemental special and physical attacks.”

“That’s right! Earlier today you told me to not use moves on the Pokemon in the Mystery Dungeon because I’d kill them. But the Carnals we are probably going to face in Midori Mori, err Green Forest Mystery Dungeon they are what levels?” The Electric Mouse 

  
  


“They are reported to be in the low to mid-30s which means they can do a number on us. But don’t worry tomorrow we’ll do some practice and warm-up before we head out.”

“Man seems like ever since I got here I have to head somewhere different each day.” groaned Voltaru, walking over to their bed. 

“It really sucks that I couldn't tell them you just got here and were sent for based on your dream mark. Only other Virtues would be able to tell you apart from those born here.” The Muscular Tusked Pokemon fumed when he turned to look at his new bag.

“Dream Mark? Is that the Vision Prayer Astesia was mentioning?” His fellow Virtue pondered.

“Okay, I’ll explain it. So the reason I knew you were coming to this world is that you have the Dream Mark. This meant we, all the Virtues were sent dreams of vague details of the next Virtue. Like I remember seeing yellow fruits, like Sitrus Berries and Panab Berries. "

“Oh right, you mean like my fluffy coat? That means you know the Lady who brought me here!"

"Yeah your fur sure is interesting, her name is Cresselia and she is a Legendary in charge of the Dream World and bringing new Virtues from the Human World." 

“Now that I think about it I didn't tell them. Should I not tell the others I'm a human?” 

“Not yet, just wait till they trust you a bit more, we don't want what happened to Kobi."

“Woah, what happened to her?”

“The Pokemon back in my town of Woodsbend, once they found out who she was: a former human, they called her a Monster. Then they tried to antagonize her and push her limits, as a result, she really did act like a Monster.”

“Wait, did you find her first? Ya know, because of her mana.” 

“No, unfortunately, she arrived about four months before the Disruption five years ago just outside my town. She was found by a Meowstic and Espeon couple, whom she lived with for six months.” 

The Electric-Type sucked in some air before commenting. “Was-was she treated poorly like just I was? Well, only Glade treated me unfairly so uh, ya know."

"No. Kobi was treated worse, by the townspeople and her mother. I don't remember all the things she told me but apparently, her parents had a still-born son just before they found her. " Their Dragon-Type friend. glanced down uneasily.

"Hmm, they took her after they lost a child, shouldn't they have loved her? Also, how did they find her?" Questioned the fluffy Pokemon.

"They were also Virtues of Mana and they told her that their dream was mind-shatteringly gruesome. To combat this Kobi's Mother saw that she had great potential and tried to train her every day but there was a problem." Hatchet shuddered as he closed the window.

"She was too rough? The Espeon Father didn't want that?" Pondered Voltaru as their eyelids drooped.

"Oh wow, yeah those were some of the problems but she couldn't understand them for the first four months she lived with them."

"Shit. That would suck so hard if I didn't understand you when you told me everything." The Mouse Pokemon opened their maw in drowsiness. "So during every day of her new life, she was probably nudged and dragged until she caught onto what was happening right?" 

"Yeah, and her Meowstic Mother was frustrated on why she'd walk on four legs instead of two, especially during battle. 

The Pikachu yawned again."Why during battle?" 

"Says she acts too much like her Father, who mind you has different moves he could use so she never could unleash her true potential."

"Kinda just like Glade and everyone….man, I should go to sleep."   


"I'll tell you more later, goodnight Voltaru." 

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5- Changing Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn't lash out at anyone. No matter what you've been through. No matter what they have been through. It doesn't matter, life comes at you fast. Be there for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dumb memey chapter notes today folks. Never again.

To the Bristberg Mana League.

Greetings from the Nebula Continent! 

It's a pleasure to send over Tidal Dewott and Coal Pignite from our Hazeville Guild to get some experience with Virtues. And they will provide assistance. Who wouldn't want more monpower with the enemies from Wicked Blow targeting your members? Mark is glad that you reached out to him when you did. As a Gallade he can sense the urgency from the letter you sent and it bothered him.

We have recently found some younger recruits to replace Tidal and Coal so no worries. Those two should be arriving a little bit after this letter does. I’m thankful that you all will be taking them off our hands and putting them to work, Mark said they were getting too comfortable. I will miss having a morning cup of tea with Tidal, but I start wrangling someone else into it.

Reply when they arrive! 

Anthony Dragonite.

* * *

Glade Totodile's Point of View 

_ Sigh,  _ The morning light enters my eyes from a sliver in the window. So bright.  _ Another day I shouldn't be alive. I should have died to the bunch of Wicked Blow electric fuckers in the Disruption like my family.  _ Painfully bright.

I look at the curtains to my left and my front. There were shadows of Nevada and Linus who stirred. 

_ Yeah sure my aunt and her family lived through the Disruption but they don't even live on the same Continent as me. _

Sure glad the Gas-Giant Continent where they live isn't as rowdy as the Twin-Star one. Of course, my home of Constellation is packed full of crazy teams and zubatshit insane Wicked Blow factions so everything is chaotic. Nebula seems to be the calmest, but it's mainly just Mystery Dungeons, there are very few towns and cities.

I rub my chest scales down, then my stomach scales down and groan. _ Not tough enough to sustain every attack. I have to get stronger.  _ Licking around my sharp teeth I hop out of bed. "Morning, Glade." The Treecko discipline leader heard my claws on the wood floor.

"Hey. Sorry for yesterday, I was a bitch. It's just cause-" I started before the Grass-Type placed a hand on my shoulder.  _ Why do I bother?  _ Linus puts up with my bullshit every day for the past 4 years.

"We know." Nevada chimed in as their tail flame slowly built up, the reds, yellows, and oranges gleamed. "You honestly went through the worst out of all of us. I'm blessed compared to you guys." 

The Lizard Pokemon is right. None of their family members died, but all of them, including Nevada, were hurt very badly and tortured to some extent. Sure mental suffering hurts but not as bad as losing someone precious to you. 

"Come on Glade, let's go." Charmander grabbed my claw and pulled me out of the room and into the hallway. "Gotta brush our teeth and use the bathroom, we have to be ready for our underclassmon." 

"You look like you had a nightmare again, I want to hear you yell empty threats you overgrown Totodile." Linus tugged on my tail before he kicked my ass. My literal ass. Like what the fuck?

Unfortunately without caffeine and an apple, I couldn't muster a single ounce of energy between these two. "Ow, don't hit my anal plates you sly blockhead," I growled before I swatted the Treecko's softer scales with my claws.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you shitty gator. Today we have to train with that Electric-mouse you hate so much. Their mana is strong but they seem like they need extra guidance, maybe a case of being fed those rare candy things." He teased before he pulled on my head spines. 

Intense feelings flooded my mind and mouth as my head spines are sensitive. "Ah, don't touch any of my red spines or I'll pry your tail apart!" I growled and widened my eyes.

"Ahahaha, I know, I know! Someone’s cranky in the mornings, aren't they? Wittle bawby gawter ies grwumpy." Linus teased me with a stupid grin on his face.

The Charmander across from me giggled when I stormed off into the bathroom before them and that green-bitch. Through the walls, I could hear them making all sorts of jokes about me and shit. Angrily I turn on the sink faucet and grab my special toothbrush from its place on the rack. 

_ Rare candies or something to boost their level but it seems like natural mana. Yeah maybe, that Voltaru, I wonder.  _ The harsh words of Chief Mcbone and Coordinator Cooper rang in my ears as I sat in the steamy hot gentle shower. 

_ “You are not to make threats and treat League members or clients harshly unless they actually pose a danger to you or your teammates!” “No matter their type or species, especially a Pokemon in a situation like Voltaru’s. If I hear you myself or Linus tells me then you will face severe consequences for your actions.” _

_ I ought to behave and not let them being an Electric-Type have me acting up and being a stupidass bitch. After all, they seem to have suffered too. _

  
  


Here at the Bristberg Mana League breakfast is scrambled eggs, fruit and toast. Nevada and I were to take Hatchet and Voltaru out in the training grounds with Sir Cooper, so we made sure to eat our fill before heading out. 

Linus has to prepare the paperwork and extra materials we needed to bring with us to bring the kids for Midori Mori City into our custody in the middle of a dungeon, which really means just he gathered Rescue Team badges and then scarves that fit their bodies. 

Of course, afterward, he’ll come over to the training grounds with us and I’ll have to return the favor from earlier. He fucking kicked my ass, I’ll have to bite him hard with an Ice Fang, a move he doesn’t know I recently learned. Linus, that piece of shit, makes my Arceus-damn blood fucking boil!

While near the patio exit I slammed my fist into a table while Astesia and CJ talked with the others.  _ No one minds when he makes little off hand comments about Voltaru, just out of Hatchet’s earshot. _

Nevada went on and on about how the Rookiedee has flight practice today under the supervision of Chief Mcbone.

The Pikachu and Axew newbies didn’t cause any trouble this nice morning, I don’t need any more drama. Well, I guess I’d be the Pokemon who causes the most problems at the League but it’s not my fault everyone is trying to piss me off. I swear it’s just like there should be no one at that high of a level and not know so many things about the world, that mouse couldn’t have been born yesterday or something stupid like that. 

Hatchet was being fucking vague and didn’t tell us the full story, I can tell. Dragon-Types wear their emotions on their scales. He's nervous about something regarding his partner. 

  
  


“Alright, so out here in the practice range I want you to use your physical and special moves on the substitute dolls. Nevada and Glade have an understanding of the moves they utilize in Mystery Dungeons and other battles but they aren’t familiar with your moves Hatchet, Voltaru.” Started our Granbull Coordinator, tightening his scarf. The four of us Team Sharp Claw members stood near the different sized stuffed dolls before backing up. 

I exhaled and then took in a deep breath to concentrate. I’m gonna go for a STAB, or the same type of attack boost to show the damn rookies how it’s done. I clenched my fists and opened my mouth to feel all the water mana and energy form into power points for my Waterfall strike. That Fire-Type widened their blue eyes, ran away then placed their claws above their mighty tail flame. 

“Wah? Glade, why would she-” pondered out that Pikachu before they stopped themselves to pay attention. I could hear Hatchet breathe out in relief and feel the mana pressure from him increase slightly.

“HAA!” I snarled as torrents of dark blue liquid surrounded my body, and I lunged forward, drawing the water to my chest, arms and claws piercing through the oval-shaped target. In a flash I pulled my claws out of the fabric and stood back, grass drenched all around me.  _ Heh, I fucked that shit up. _

Sir Cooper clapped his hefty pink paws together and nodded while Voltaru had their eyes glued on me in awe. The Electric-type’s Axew buddy didn’t react as harshly, which shows he’s not as clueless and naive as he looks. Nevada shook their whole body, trying to be free of any possible droplets from my display. Then their firetail shot out. It flared out intensely.

The Charmander then grinned and pulled out a white feather from their scarf. That one is special, it is a White Herb, the crazy bastard is gonna try and show me up with a fucking Solar Beam! Nevada opened their palms then spread their legs out to brace themselves, a soft green glow appearing from their belly. A Fire-type move is something they’ve already shown off to everyone present so this makes plenty of sense, this awkward Lizard has a shit-ton of special attack power within them.

I love how on their facial scales was the sweat of pure determination, a scowl and grimace to launch a mighty ray of natural energy. Nevada is lacking in the social confidence area, which is annoying because they have such good Attack and Special Attack. They are super confident in taking down violent carnals and ferals then defeating criminals and saving clients like it’s nothing! 

Their hands had finished being the catalyst to the attack. It was crafted with the yellow ring of light that signified the pole was about to go off into the largest substitute doll. The orange Pokemon’s sturdy hind claws dug into the earth as the weight of their move recoiled their body a couple centimeters. The Solar Beam lasered into the cotton filled tool, it shone bright and I had to cover my eyes. 

Powerful move aftermaths, especially from types I’m weak to always make me wanna fly off the rails and go insane. I hate having any weaknesses, even if they are only 2 types, Grass and Electric.  _ Sure I could have been born a Grass or Ice Type, who have so many disadvantages out of their control but that’s different. I'm from the mighty line of Smith Feraligatr, I have to be strong no matter what! _

Hatchet being a dragon resists everyone’s strongest moves here, well of course not the Coordinator’s. Voltaru had their jaw dropped and just blankly stared at the substitute doll, its firm stance sullied. _ That was fucking lit as fuck, I need to do better! _

“Woah, holy crap! Your attacks are so strong... Uh, Hatchet, can I go before you? I want to test out something.” The yellow mouse folded their black-tipped ears back, then ran their paws on their puffy chest fur. They licked their maw and blinked as a soft wind broke out. Sir Cooper gave them a confused stare, and panted as he closed his jet black eyes.

“Yea sure but why?” the husky Axew rubbed under his chin and rolled that strange cylinder of wood from earlier in his mouth. His tusks faintly began to break when he pressed harder.  _ But why the hell does he need a mood stick? Weird-ass dude.  _

“I want to not have so much pressure, ya know.” Voltaru squeaked before they let out a cough. The Pikachu mumbled something underneath their breath before they slapped their electric cheek pouches.

Feeling annoyed I wagged my tail, and stamped on the ground. _ Errrr! This Electric-Type's mana is starting to piss me off.  _ "Are either of you going to go? We don't have all day." I asked sternly.

"Oh well, er lemme see." The green dragon looked at the dirt lane, his ruby eyes frantically searching for something. Not sure what, he just needs to spit out whatever he’s gonna say so we can finish. 

Instead of paying the newbs mind, I patted the Charmander next to me on the back. “Atta kid!” I closed my eyes and grinned. They jumped up, and shuddered, glanced back at me and Sir Cooper. I can’t help getting excited whenever I see this side of them! 

"You liked what you saw didn’t you Glade?" The Lizard puffed out their chest, crossed their arms and turned away from me. 

“Of course she liked your Solar Beam Nevada.” Reminded our Granbull supervisor with a smile. “It was fantastic, great use of items too!” He pounded his chest and wagged his long pink tail.

"…. See Voltaru has all-new moves and isn't familiar with them yet." Finally said Hatchet, gesturing with his claws as his partner got on all fours. “Is this okay with y’all?” 

“Ah. Okay, sounds good to me, I’ll be sure to not be too critical of their performance.” Our Fairy-Type Coordinator sniffed as his eyes narrowed. His ears lifted and twisted but I guess he was trying to sense everything.

Nevada adjusted their sash and popped their knuckles. “Uh sure thing.” They softly said. 

"Whatever, it'll be alright." I pointed to the other Virtue of Mana. "You've got this! Just do it!" I shouted with a snarl. The mouse began to glow brightly, shining bright as the Sun above.  _ Going for what move, holy fuck!  _

It shrunk, well the brightness of their energy.  _ Okay, well still what move?  _

Brzzt!

A thin trail of electricity trickled from the Pikachu’s body and danced its way towards the smallest substitute doll. The Electric-Type move, Thunder Bolt… well it looked more like a Thunder Shock to me caused a strange amont of static on the surface but- 

“It did no damage?!” worriedly asked Voltaru to all of us. I grin my teeth and felt something tense in my chest.  _ Bullshit. Like what the hell? No. That’s not it!  _

_ No way someone with this much mana could launch a move that did no damage! Somethings going on! _ I wanted to yell out but held back, I need proof. I took a better look at the stuffed target, deciding to try and sense the mana from the rookies attack. A rich swirl of bright yellow energy spun inside the substitute doll, churning violently.  _ That feels like it’s strong enough to put me out of commission for a good day! The actual fuck! _

Seeing that I was checking for the residue my Charmander team-mate did the same, focusing their light blue eyes. Nevada let out a gasp and then simply stared in shock at the fellow enby. Yep, I don’t really know what’s going on but Voltaru sure is something special. I sensed another tang, this time in my gut.

The Axew Virtue put a claw on the mouse’s shoulder and whispered something to them and then Sir Cooper shook his head. “Alright Hatchet you are up.” The dog barked before taking a couple steps back, towards the empty mountain range. 

Suddenly I felt something really menacing, and foreboding out of something near the Green Tusk Pokemon, I’m sure everyone else here did too.  _ How strong is this aloof guy? Man I feel like I’m going to get shown up again, damnit!  _

In a mild panic I glanced at the Pikachu with a slanted tail in confusion, and worried.  _ What the hell is he gonna use, Draco Meteor or something? Voltaru, just how fucking strong is your partner? _

The Axew took control over a great power. He clenched his fists and took in a deep breath, teal and dark cyan energy filling his maw. The muscles on his arms and legs, flexed as he stared down at the last target. Hatchet’s red eyes had a faint sinister glow to them and I instinctively stood leaned closer to Nevada and Sir Cooper. 

Dragons are not to be messed with or taken lightly, you’ll be surprised at what even the hatchlings are capable of. A wisp of a draconic figure fired out of Hatchet’s mouth, a thick and long beam of aquamarine energy propelling it into the doll with a massive burst.  _ This must be Dragon Pulse!  _ The substitute ruptured at the seams and bits of cotton stuffing flew out of the blast. 

We all were in awe of such an amazing display no one said a single word. “Well without Sir Cooper, I think we should just do a bit of sparring. You wanna go for a bout Nevada?” 

“Oh me? S-sure!” The Lizard replied, draped a grey, silver aura over their arm and used Metal Claw. They lunged at the Axew who countered with an arrow of purple energy Poison Jab. 

They began using other moves but I just turned around, smiled and pumped my biceps. “Let’s get to work, I'm not gonna hold back Voltaru!” I growled as I lept at the Pikachu.  _ The mouse was caught off guard and nearly let me tag them with my Ice Fang, how thrilling! _

“Ah, woah gimme a second Glade!” The Pikachu demanded as I chased them, their silver eyes oozing with terror. “I need to uh think of a way to use my next new move!"

There was another voice saying something but I tuned it out, to focus on the Electric-Type. Voltaru seemed different now that they used a move, I want to figure out what happened!

“Nope I want you to blast like you mean it!” I prepared my arms to use a Brick Break on the Virtue before I sensed something odd. Like two opposing auras flaring like an aurora, right above me. It was suffocating and intense while oddly comforting. 

“I told you to stop and pay Attention YOU LOT!” Fiercely shouted our Coordinator Granbull as he blocked a dark purple and black Dark Pulse above my Axew and Charmander teammates. 

He had used a Fire Punch to dispel the threat, the heavy flames nullified any damage we could have taken. "There's an enemy who managed to slip back here." Sir Cooper continued in a bark.

"I can't sense any other Pokemon nearby." I stopped to survey the area, the League Building behind us, the River to the left, the Bristberg Mountains in front of us, a small forest to the right of us. "Whoever it is-" I growled before a looming shadow hopped out of the ground. 

"They were on the mountainside!" Coordinator Granbull released a massive pressure of energy at the sight of the foe. It was a Sableye with a black and white bandana over their head.  _ Wait, black and white stripes?  _

We could see their hands were forming a malicious substance, all sorts of foul blobs spiraling together. "Hatchet, cover me! Glade, Nevada, Voltaru! Block everything else!" Our Sir ordered as he began running towards the Ghost-Dark Type with a menacing glare, his sharp teeth bared.

"Yes sir!" We all shouted, some a bit more fiercely than others. I turnt to the opposite side and looked beyond our base. I couldn’t tell if anyone was there but wasn't about to take any chances! 

* * *

3rd Person Point of View

The Axew Virtue saw his target, the humongous Shadow Ball the Wicked Blow member had tossed in his direction. Hatchet glanced at his teammates of the Sharp Claw and knew what to do. The Green Pokemon needed to counter the Sableye's move so it couldn't touch anyone, no matter what. 

A bright massive Shadow Ball dared to harm, the shot needed to be blocked, not deflected! "HARG!" Roared Hatchet as he glowed yellow-green and his tusks shined. He launched a gigantic X-Scissor, one slightly bigger than the enemy's attack by boosting his mana to his limit. _ I’ve never actually tried going to 30, this is gonna be risky!  _ Done, the Axew fell to the ground, Voltaru had him in their paws to keep him safe nevertheless the Dragon briefly went asleep.

While both moves connected in an explosion Coordinator Cooper slammed his entire body into the Ghost-Dark Type with Play Rough, a strong Fairy-Type move that made use of Granbull's enormous physical strength. He forced the Sableye, who seemed to be drained from his failure of boosted attack past the fainting point twice, meaning he was halfway to death. 

A Pokemon’s death point can come from natural causes such as disease and old age but to die in combat is something special. When a Pokemon accumulates damage over four times their Health Points, or HP they will die. 

Sir Cooper carried the Wicked Blow lackey in a choke hold and slammed him into the mountain side. Grey, brown, black and other colored sediments broke off the wall and crumbled to the field below violently. Though he had fainted with the impact with the mountain Sableye screamed out in pain when jagged pieces of rock and stone violently pierced his flesh. 

The pink dog had a fierce scowl when he turnt to look back and make sure his subordinates were alright.  _ Hatchet is spent, Voltaru is worried, Glade and Nevada are focused… Good, I’ll take care of this quickly.  _ Cooper stared into the light blue cracked gems of the Darkness Pokemon. “Who sent you boy?!” 

To respond the purple goblin strained to tilt his head up and cough out blood. “It was Amelia..Weavile...she's not close… you won’t find her by staring at.. Me.” He passed out, clinging to his open chest wounds. This was not the correct response for the abominable Fairy Pokemon who squeezed harder on the Sableye’s neck, bones and jewels cracking, blood oozing out. 

“You think you can misuse your mana abilities by killing others and get off freely!” Coordinator Cooper loudly roared before using Fire Punch to throw the Ghost-Dark Type down into the tall stalks of grain and grass. The impact had the Darkness Pokemon vision fade in and out. 

With a tremble he had a glimpse down to view the gruesome sight that was his ribcage, part of his lowest rib was daring to stick out and he couldn’t help but vomit. “You dare come to my Mana League and try to harm my pupils on this soil!”

The Granbull glared at the heaping mess below him. The Sableye quivered endlessly, covered in his own bodily fluids, barely clinging onto life. “I’m… sorry.” He weakly uttered.

Instead of a response Coordinator Cooper thrusted his paws down. Two dulling sapphires. Again the hefty light pink paws descend. A faint emerald. Paw pads and claws rip and tear. Sapped ruby. Until it is done.

While their supervisor dealt with the intruder Voltaru felt strange. The Pikachu knew it was a moderately chilly day, but they had on the long scarf to keep them warm but couldn’t shake the feeling of an intense rush of cold, dark air.  _ Whatever it is I need to tell Hatchet when he wakes up.  _

Their Axew teammate stirred out of their grasp and sat upright, watching them intently. He looked down at their paws and tail to see the tips now a light grey color.  _ Wait, they have some signs of gaining a mana mark.  _ He muffled a cough with his claw.

“Hey, I’m awake for once, har har!” Hatchet laughed. Then he sighed. Solemnly the Dragon ran a claw over his own mana marks.The stripe under his left eye, above his right and then the ones on his chest and abdomen. His partner seemed uneasy as they stared into the mountains that led far into Midori Mori Forest.  _ What’s wrong? _

"Hatchet are you alright?" Quickly asked Voltaru, their soft plush but firm fore arms cradling the worn out Dragon-Type. The Pikachu looked intently at the Axew with their bright silver eyes.

"Yeah, I just boosted to my limit." The striped dragon winced, then he narrowed his own eyes to think about the Sableye's attack strength.

“I feel something strange in the air." The mouse folded down their ears in concentration as they closed their eyes. Their Axew partner tried to do the same, to no avail and was bewildered. Sweat began to pour down his scales as his mind wandered.

The Dragon-Type felt his heart rate rapidly increase with every passing second… Every passing second it was getting closer. “What is?” He simply begged an answer when his scales felt a brisk wind.  _ I can’t sense anyone else in a four kilometer radius, how can they sense someone from that far away? Who is far away and strong enough to try to hurt us from there?! _

“I dunno, something awful.”

“Some cold and dark presence.”

"A presence like yours, Astesia’s and Sir Cooper’s.” Voltaru spoke with conviction, their cheeks sparking a bright red. The Pikachu had a switch flipped in their mind and heart, telling them, no urging them to strike hard.  _ But what do I need to strike? _ Unconsciously their tail began to form a shiny metallic coat of iron, strong and sharp as a blade.

The Electric-Type and their teammates stood with determination and willpower before the serrated eyes of the Totodile was able to make out a large amount of Ice energy, rushing straight at the group from the sky.

_ I don’t know who’s or what fucking attack that is but we have to block that shit! It’s a death shot aimed at Hatchet!  _

“NEVADA!” She screamed as she hastily gathered rock and sedimentary energy from all around her body.  _ Fuck! I’m going to need to boost this to actually stop it! _

As she launched chunks of fossil and stones in the form of Ancient Power at the Ice Beam bullet the Water-Type’s Charmander spewed out a concentrated Heat Wave, the attack blanketing her Rock-Type one. The two moves collided in a flash, a variety of chunks shattered but still the Ice Move prevailed. The bullet was only about 2 meters away from the trembling Axew’s face and Voltaru flew. 

The inexperienced mouse leapt into the air and swung their mighty tail with the grace of a samurai’s katana. The long appendage sliced cleanly through the ice elemental attack, a sweeping cloud of frigid air combusting from the blast.  _ They saved me… they didn’t even boost that Iron Tail to do that…  _ Hatchet had tears pouring down his face. He fainted.

  
  


“None of the Pokemon of Team Sharp Claw were harmed from the Wicked Blows attacks.”

“However-”

All was still for a brief moment until there was a huge eruption of shards of ice from above the League Building. The location was the training balcony, where Chief Mcbone, her son CJ and Astesia were. In the air the Flying-Type had gained momentum, enough to cleanly cleave the second branch of the Ice Beam attack with two Steel Wings, a bloodthirsty scowl etched on the bird’s face. “THERE SHE IS! Sir! I must leave for Midori Mori City at once!” She shrieked. 

The two dogs stood in awe. “Astesia.” Simply arfed the Snubbull as he rushed to catch his partner. The Rookiedee could barely contain herself, her blue and black plumage had spiked out every second she was on the ground, feathers sharp as knives. “Calm down.” He requested.

“You have my permission, do what you see fit. CJ, please make sure she doesn't hurt herself further.” His mother narrowed her eyes and gazed down to check on the courtyard before she bounded off the structure. Once the Stoutland arrived white mist was still in the air.

“Thank Arceus.” the Bristberg Chief sighed as she saw those precious to her breathing. 


	7. Chapter 6- Road Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wake up call everyone understands what must be done. Just because places are close doesn't mean you can get to them right away, there is aways some sort of traffic. But things aren't completely up to you, your friends in unseen places got your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Important Notice*  
> I am going to rework the plot and story to remove boosting, sensing and stealing mana of Pokemon. There will only be the World's mana seperated into keys and locks of each type. 
> 
> I hope this revision allows the story to be more enjoyable on the reading end, thank you for your patience.

Strong brisk winds blow across the valley of a rocky pine forest. The trees sway in the direction the current commands, leaves, and branches dance and swing. The Southeastern Mountains of Bristberg are coated in a shade darker than the rest due to foliage and shrubbery.

A path that winds up and down the ridges and peaks of a steep set of hills. A darkening sky, littered with a palette of stars, submerged under the rich rumble of passing clouds. The road to Midori Mori City was not an easy one.

The temperature in the Bristberg-Midori area drops hard at night. Cold weather meant traveling Pokemon would need to take extra precautions to be safe and warm.

Seven Pokemon huddled together along a treacherous mountain walkway. A lanky but built Charmander kept a torchlight going strong, while a stocky and ripped Treecko read directions from a large guidebook. 

An Axew who had stripes and a muscular body walked behind them, with a fluffy Pikachu with light grey limb ends right beside him. A Totodile with a large tail spine and sculpted body carried multiple treasure bags with equipment for dungeon adventure. 

Lastly, a Rookiedee twice the average size with bandaged wings soared above them all, every forty-five minutes stopping to land on the arm of a Snubbull. The Fairy-Type Dog held onto a briefcase.

More tempest gusts of wind struck through the mountain range, wearing out the travelers. Though it confused them at first Voltaru’s thick layer of yellow fur is something to be thankful for. Linus, and Hatchet; two Pokemon with ice-type weaknesses and no extra layers so fortunate. The two brothers protected themselves from the harsh cold air with various garments to avoid suffering from any sickness or ailments. 

Team Sharp Claw and the newly formed Team Rebirth had been sent to Midori Mori City slightly earlier than expected. But it was for the better, they would reach the new members faster.

* * *

After the sudden attack by Wicked Blow Sir Mcbone and Sir Cooper decided it would be best that the young Pokemon hurry to get the Pokemon then to track down the dangerous Amelia Weavile. “She will most likely go after some other young Virtues near the city.” the Granbull woofed as he washed his paws. The dirt and grim could fall off his fur but they would never be clean.

“Trying to either end their lives directly or by forcing them to join her.” Replied his Stoutland mate, her jet black eyes loomed at the badge on her scarf. She licked her columns of sharp teeth but they too could never be clean. 

“One of the weasel’s accomplices, a male young adult Sableye is dead. The second he set foot down on the Bristberg Mana League soil he sealed his fate.” Cooper had to rinse and repeat.

* * *

  
  


Voltaru, a former human now Pikachu could not believe their eyes. “Coordinator Sir?”

The Granbull lowered his eyes down to the younger Virtue. His mouse subordinate cheeks began to spark as they glanced at the body bag before them. “If I encounter a member of the Wicked Blow-”

The other members of Team Sharp Claw were present at the W.B processing building, which was attached to the Bristberg Police Station via a tunnel. Nevada and Glade filled out paperwork and explained the situation to Linus. Hatchet quivered while he sat on a faux leather seat, bundled in a blanket.

“No.” The Fairy-Type sighed before he took a swig of beer from a can. “Only if that's the last option for ones that have stolen mana or killed. If they attempt to kill in front of you, you can make the right decision.”

The Sableye’s extra mana had been released back into the world, all different types of energy rose up from his body. “You can ask a Pokemon to give up the stolen mana and turn themselves into either the jail or a reformation guild.”

“What about Pokemon forced to join... Ones who haven’t killed?” The Electric-Type glanced at the tall Gumshoos Officer who inspected all the League Pokemon and then the Pikachu flicked their slanted tail. “Also what about the types of Pokemon that have only sensed mana working with Wicked Blow?”

Coordinator Cooper gently placed down his can and panted, his tongue rolled out of his mouth. “This is where I need Team Sharp Claw to come in, you will take the ones with no blood on their claws in.” The dog pulled out a purse with various poke coins in it and dangled it in front of the Mouse Pokemon. 

Voltaru accepted the coin purse and marveled at the sight of hundreds of gold pieces that shone in the dim lamplight. “Pokemon often kill numerous targets for their Wicked Blow commanders so they aren’t off the hook just yet."

"Oh right. The Wicked Blow lackeys don't know the strength of the Pokemon they are going to take from beforehand." The Pikachu held some of the coins in their paw, balanced one in between two paw pads before walking over to a vending machine. 

"That's so-” They placed 5 coins into the slot, one after another.

"Despicable." A can of bright red berry soda made a **clinking** sound. Next the fizz of gas and a metallic pop. "It's scary sir. If only we didn't have to kill them." 

The Granbull placed his free paw on the younger Virtue's fluffy fur. "We are searching for another way… I think the Mana keys and lock are beyond the city. You are stronger than you think, my child." The yellow Pokemon below him finished a sip. 

Tears welled in the Electric-type’s eyes. "Beyond the city, like where Kobi and the Rockruff are. I want to make sure no more Pokemon are forced to join the Wicked Blow." They gasped as they held the drink tightly, the silver can bend slightly. "I have to protect them, no matter the cost!" No saltine drops stained the Pikachu’s face. 

A door creaked open and a Houndour held her paw on the knob. She was wearing a green coat and next to her was an Eletrike wearing the same thick outfit. The Coordinator waved to Team Sharp Claw with a hearty sigh. "Voltaru, I believe you'll do well out there and make the right choices. Send me a letter when you are able to get the kids from Midori Mori." 

"Good luck sir Cooper!" Voltaru grinned with a flash of white teeth. Their long tail wagged. Then the mouse walked over to their distraught Axew companion and grabbed hold of his claw. Hatchet appeared flustered for a moment but managed a smile. The Dragon-type had filled his documents out first, the details nearly sent him into a fit of agonized tears of rage and terror. 

The Houndour named Vulcan carefully held out a plastic tray and the Electrike named Thor spoke on her behalf. “Could we get all the requested documentation, please? Afterward, we only need to speak to the Coordinator, y’all can go home.”

Nevada and Glade finished with the paperwork they were given and hopped off their wooden stools. Linus stared at his file and shook his head, the Treecko closed his yellow sclera in dismay.

"Yeah, don't fret over Voltaru and Hatchet sir! I've got their backs if things go to shit with Wicked Blow or any strong as fuck carnals." The feisty Totodile yelled as she handed forward her account. Her Charmander friend also stood up, they clenched their papers gently. 

The Fire-type turned their head to look down at Hatchet and Voltaru before they sighed. “W-we need to set out for Midori Mori as soon as possible, don’t dawdle guys.” The tall orange Pokemon reminded their teammates. 

This signaled the stocky Treecko to finish his version of the story. "They're right guys, let's get going." 

* * *

Near midnight the group found a small cave to rest. Nevada lit some of the extra firewood Hatchet brought with him in his old satchel. The embers rose up to the ceiling even as the harsh winds dove into the entrance. 

The seven Pokemon arranged themselves close to the fire, to allow the flames to soothe their tired bodies. Blankets made out of Mareep and Wooloo wool were spread out all over the stone ground. The fleece coverings were able to be shaped into the nests and beds with ease.

Voltaru was the first to speak. "So uh, will we be safe from carnal ferals and other Pokemon?" The Pikachu shifted onto their haunches uncomfortably. Their tail had been pressed underneath their rear and twisted on their feet.

“Yeah,” responded Linus. The Treecko stood up, in his hands a teal slumber orb. He had fastened his blanket around most of his body. “I’ll take a night watch for about two hours, then wake up Glade.”

The Totodile sharply moved her head, her snout bound. She rolled her crimson eyes before she yawned. 

“Don’t worry you can pick someone to wake up after two hours you silly gator. I’ll let you get your beauty rest.” The team leader cackled loudly. The Grass-type held his ribs as the laughter faded. He looked at his fellow league members and smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you get hurt tonight.”

“What, you can’t promise that tomorrow?” slyly piped Voltaru as they felt their fatigue setting in. 

Linus pressed his webbed fingers against his chest in exasperation. “That’s-” The Treeko’s brown eyes drifted. “That is not what I meant.”

Then he turned to the mouse. “Hatchet come get your friend.” He joked. The Axew had been fast asleep, so had the Rookiedee and Snubull. “Eh, whatever good night.”

“Ahah, yeah, good night.” 

* * *

Towards the middle of the morning, when the sun’s rays warmly lit the cloudless sky the Pokemon left the cave structure. The group had cooked a nice breakfast and gathered some extra supplies along with other things before heading out of course.

"Alrighty folks the way into Midori Mori City is through the Dungeon, let's find the kids and maybe get in some practice!" Linus tightened his headscarf and threw a fist into the air. 

"Yeah, let's go!" Everyone cheered as they ran inside the forest clearing. Voltaru padded on their four legs to keep up with Hatchet, Nevada, and Glade pace. Although they were on a clearing the way into the Mystery Dungeon wasn't clear, many weaving paths hindered the group's movements.

Low hanging branches from the vine and ivy-covered dark trees needed to be ducked over. Mighty roots, columns of unruly logs, and stone had to be jumped across and climbed up. 

"Hey guys I have a question about this Mystery Dungeon." spoke up Voltaru as the group traversed the jungle forest. Their grey paws held onto the trunk of a tree.

"What is it? Have you never been in one or something?" Glade quipped when they reached the entrance. Thick tendrils and shrubbery had been cut down in the Totodile's wake.

"Excuse me!" Growled the Axew across from the mouse. "We had to travel through the Bristberg Underpass." 

"Oh, my **apologies.** Anyway, what do you want to know." The Water Type pointed at the dark canopy. "We are about to head inside." 

"Those four kids, how long have they been inside the Dungeon?" 

Nevada, Linus, Astesia, and CJ checked the items and equipment in the League bags. The Treecko put a hand under his chin and sighed. "This Mystery Dungeon and many others in this area have time dilation." 

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, Linus!" The Charmander held various seeds in their orange claws. "They have been in the Dungeon for about three days out here but in the Dungeon, it has only been about three hours." 

Astesia flapped her wings before securing an Attack Looplet to her neck. "This is why we need to hurry! This pesky time dilation means Amelia has more time in the area not spent dead." 

Her Snubbull companion ruffled her black feathers with his paw. "Oi don't get carried away! She has extra power stored inside her, remember? Your vengeance will have to wait until we are able to faint her, force her to release the world's mana.”

"Or one of the researchers found the lock and keys." Nevada clasped down the bag's buttons. "All anyone needs to do is locate the Dungeon with the Temple that holds the set with the Flying-type and lock and lock it back." 

"Yep, we have a couple of teams of Pokemon researching these locks and keys. It's not **our** specialty so don't worry right now. Let's go, CJ, Astesia we're free to go ahead!" Linus ordered before he ran into the clearing.

The Pokemon from Bristberg finally dove into the Midori Mori Mystery Dungeon. The wide leaves and bramble covered up the hole in a slow tug.

Everyone found their bearings in the cold humid mixture of air. The rich soil meant that all sorts of fruit grew.

"Well you've mentioned the keys and lock before, what do they do?" The Electric-type murmured. They took in their surroundings, the lush forest.

"Voltaru you're a Virtue but I'll still explain it, come on this way." beckoned Glade as she took the lead. "There are eight pairs of keys with locks spread out across the hemisphere in two sets." 

"Ah, so there are four keys and locks in our Continent. Great, we can use these to restore the balance!" The Pikachu tightened their scarf. “Well, we have to find the Mystery Dungeons with the Temples and make it inside.”

“There are so many darn Mystery Dungeons popping up all over the place so how can anyone really be sure?” Hatchet put.

"Yeah, but if Wicked Blow Virtues find it first more Pokemon will suffer," Nevada added as their tail flame rose.

"Hatchet isn't one of your friends looking for the temple in Mist Ravine? We have Team Aegisdrip and Team Blue Heroes searching for the set supposedly near Scarlet Valley." Glade picked up some poke lying on the floor. "The fucking keys might be in another Dungeon, we have no clue at this point, cause there's a shit load." 

The Axew nodded. "Kobi is probably searching for the temple. But that Dungeon has wild time dilation, which is why she's been gone for about 2 months now." 

"Ooh, well I have a feeling she'll lock the keys up really soon." The Charmander chimed.

An Aipom and a Morelull, two purple and white Pokemon stared at the group.The Normal-type immediately launched a Fling. "More outsiders." She glared. "Get out."

Voltaru was hit, as they were right behind Glade. A large silver spike pierced through their chest fur, blood had been drawn. "Augh, shoot!" They cried out as they pulled the weapon out of their flesh. "She's smart enough to throw items and speak?"

"Doesn't matter, she'll pay for this!" The Totodile bore her fangs and glared at the monkey. "This Dungeon has strong as fuck Pokemon and I'm up for the challenge!"

"Yeah, a level 2 feral I reckon! Are you okay Voltaru?!" shouted Hatchet, his eyes widened in fear as the mouse bled. Grotesc and terrible vivid images tempted to flood his head. _No, everything will be alright._

In the second he turned to look at his fellow Virtue a Dazzling Gleam battered the Axew with a super effective blow. "Waaaaaaah!" The Dragon recoiled onto the thick carpet of grass, his back and left thigh scales burnt. "It feels like ma darn skin is melting off! Ah, shit, fuck. I gotta stop cussing!"

"Hold up, stay in our formation!" Requested Nevada before they struck the mushroom cap Pokemon with a Metal Claw. The Charmander watched as their Totodile teammate lunged at the Aimpom's neck with a Brick Break and then took in a breath.

The Fighting-type move connected, which sent the monkey to the ground. "Get out of our way you bitches!" Shouted Glade just as a large grey rock, a geo pebble crashed into her skull, the impact bruised her face.

"Fucking shit!" The gator swore, a claw attached to the wound. After they took in the situation Nevada realized what they needed to do, especially with two more carnal ferals entering the room. 

Aipom grinned a wild smile whilst she cradled her thick neck. "Who is the bitch now?" She asked before the Morelull blasted the Totodile with a Giga Drain, which brought the Big Jaw Pokemon to her knees. 

"Aaaaaah." The Totodile slumped over from the super-effective critical hit. In looming darkness, she felt her eyelids drag downward as she tried to maintain consciousness and a brave face. “Heh,” Glade grinned when she looked up. “not done just yet you fuckers.”

"We told you to get out of our way!" Fiercely yelled Hatchet before his Dragon Pulse knocked the smug expression off the monkey's face and knocked her out. "Will you be okay Glade?" the Axew frantically begged to know. 

Then he shoved an oran berry down her throat. Glade half coughed half choked when she swallowed the blue fruit. 

Meanwhile, the Fairy-Grass-type stepped back to dodge Voltaru’s Quick Attack. She didn’t say anything but had a smirk on her face. It didn't matter. Soon a wave of enormous heat engulfed the whole room. The three enemy Pokemon fell down in the sweltering blaze, only the Morelull fainted. 

"Let's go to another room, we shouldn’t waste any more time!" Demanded Glade as she went towards a western pathway. 

Hatchet, Nevada, and Voltaru followed as quickly as possible, they tried to close the gap but soon everything came to a halt. They entered a room on one side and their pursuers the other. 

But what was more important was the Pokemon standing in the middle of the room, right next to the stairs. A light brown cat with neon yellow eyes extended his black claws at the sight of the Pikachu and Axew Virtues. The Steel-type's little black nose twitched and then his eyes pierced his target.

“There you are Master! I knew you were coming!” the Meowth yowled before he leaped towards the group.

“Aye, it’s one of the kids!” Glade cheered.

“And the stairs! We are on a roll!” Nevada pointed out.

“Oh, you must be Nekotestu, we’ve come to-” started Hatchet before he was cut off. 

“Not you, that HUMAN next to you! I’m coming for you!” Nekotestu used Hone Edge in one bound. 

Sensing fierce hatred and malice the Totodile and Charmander stepped forward but it was too late. 

"Master?" Asked Glade.

"Human?" Questioned Nevada.

When the crazy cat was close enough he used Lash Out. Which deeply sliced across the mouse’s chest down to their right hip in one swing. After they witnessed this the ferals in the room desperately ran away.

“Master! This is for what you did to my old body!” the large kitten yelled before he yanked back his claws. "My stones and fights were withheld, this is your punishment!"

"Voltaru! You keep getting hurt badly!" The green Dragon-type cried out in worry. He looked at his pixel burns on his side and shook his head. "Well I guess I was hurt even worse."

The Electric-type fell back onto the grass floor and held onto their bleeding chest. They looked down at the silver cat with fear and confusion as blood pooled down their paws. “What? Your old body?” they were puzzled.

“Master, you know what you did, you took away my stones when I was a kitten and didn't allow me to fight other toms. I can feel you there, I know it’s you, master.” Simply reasoned the Meowth as the Pikachu bled heavily. He crossed his arms and did not flinch when Glade used Ice Fang directly on his head.

“What the hell is wrong with you, you shitty bastard?” She growled before she hit him again with a different move . “Don’t fucking disrespect your seniors like that!” 

The Electric-type ignored the deep cut in their flesh and stared further at the Meowth. "Wait, Bel?" They questioned. 

"Wait, do you know Nekotestu by an old name or something? How could this be?" Asked Hatchet when he drew closer to the younger Virtue.

"Yes I’m Bel. Master gave me this name long ago." The Steel-type flicked his black ears. "I haven't heard it in many moons, I've missed it."

In a cave deep within a drenched gorge stretched down hundreds of kilometers there lay a decrypt, ancient temple. It was located down under the Mist Ravine Mystery Dungeons treacherous numerous basement floors. 

With both haste and precision two small Pokemon ventured further into the depths monument. Then they ceased all movement, only a watery breeze going about. This sent a chill down the adventurers spines. 

A Rockruff shook his light brown fur and licked his chops with a woof. "Hey Kobi?" The little dog was fairly lean, his muscles visible through his thin coat of fur. 

"Yes Makkuro?" Responded Kobi, an Espurr who had all four paws planted on the stone ground. She had three claw marks above her left eye and a battle hardened frame.

The puppy turned his head to face the door in front of the pair. Then he placed just one paw on the large entrance. "Do you think the keys and locks of Flying and Bug are down here for sure?" His dark blue scarf flailed in a dusty gust of wind once the old room began to open. 

"Yup, I can feel it." The Espurr strode forward. She reached out with her white tipped paws. It was done. Makkuro did the same. The locks had their keys inside.

"We are going to take these back to the League to be sure after we lock them. "

The Rock-type rolled his tongue out after he placed the light blue set inside his travel pouch. "We sealed the extra mana of all Flying and Bug Type Pokemon. They can evolve now! The keys can be unlocked so we have to be careful." Then he wagged his curled tail.

Quickly the dungeon-crawlers retraced their steps and began the ascent out of Temple. They were fortunate to have safe travel during the trek down, besides the battles from feral Pokemon. It was nothing Kobi couldn't handle and it wasn't like Makkuro was defenseless as he appeared. 

The pair of Virtues still needed to be on guard, there were minor slivers of sinister energy that ebbed and flowed with every little step they took.


End file.
